O contrato
by Jacqueline Sampaio
Summary: Um conto de fadas pode existir, ainda que de maneira distorcida da convencional. Bella descobrirá que é possível ser feliz, mesmo quando tudo aponta para o contrário. E Edward aprenderá da pior forma o que é amar alguém.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Bella pov's**

Criada entre contos de fadas dos mais variados tipos, eu acreditei que eu encontraria meu príncipe encantado e que, montado em um lindo cavalo branco, este príncipe me tiraria das trevas da solteirice e me conduziria a uma vida feliz, cheia de amor. Como fui tola!

O engano começou com a escolha do provável príncipe: Edward Cullen, meu superior da empresa em que trabalho.

A princípio, realmente, eu me imaginei em um conto de fadas. Conheço o príncipe, ele apaixona-se por mim e nos casamos em pouco tempo. Meu mundo perfeito ruiu antes do esperado por que Edward Cullen, apesar da beleza inumana que possuía, estava longe de ser um príncipe. Era o vilão personificado de todo o conto de fadas, o mal materializado que me faria pagar por todos os meus pecados em terra. E eu ali, amando-o e odiando-o. Desejando tê-lo por perto e longe o suficiente para não vê-lo. Eu amei Edward Cullen e o odiei com a mesma intensidade. Seria sempre assim enquanto os dois existissem.

**Edward pov's**

Ela era um fardo. Escolhida a dedo para satisfazer a cláusula do testamento de meu pai. Ela deveria ser apenas um aborrecimento que tão logo deixaria de existir, não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Quanto mais Bella me odiava pelas atrocidades que faziam para ela, mas eu estava louco por ela, pela sua pele, seu cheiro, sua voz, tudo! Não foi assim no começo, no começo ela não era nada, mas agora, após um tempo de casados, eu sinto o quanto eu perdi agindo com tanta estupidez. Bella estava perdida para mim, embora fossemos casados, ela sempre estava caminhando para o lado oposto ao meu.

Pergunto-me: Como se pode reaver o que você mesmo fez questão de perder?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella pov's**

Caminhava com graça pelos corredores até a sua sala, ladeado por sua secretaria, Tânia Denali. Ele era perfeito! O paletó preto que usava por cima da camisa de botões vermelha, os sapatos pretos italianos, bem engraxados, os cabelos cor de bronze desarrumado de um jeito belo,... Eu amava Edward Cullen em segredo. Eu o via todos os dias desde que entrei naquela empresa de publicidade administrada por sua família. Eu o via e me encantava com tudo que vinha dele. Eu trabalhava na parte contábil da empresa, não tinha contato direto com ele apesar de Edward trabalhar como diretor executivo. Ainda sim eu o via, pois sua sala era próxima ao local onde ficava com as demais funcionarias. E, apesar de ser completamente diferente dos padrões que Edward adotava para seus romances, eu o queria. Ah, como queria!

-Hei Bells, acorda garota! –Jessica, com quem dividia uma divisória no extenso espaço da parte contábil da empresa, chamou-me. Eu a olhei desviando meus olhos de Edward que ainda passava pelo corredor principal.

-Oi Jess.

-Olhando para Edward Cullen novamente, não é? Puxa Bella olha que eu faço o mesmo que você afinal e contas ele é lindo, mas você já é psicótica! –Ela falou entre risos. Eu sorri.

-O que eu posso fazer Jess? Eu amo o cara. Se você se apaixonasse por alguém agiria assim também. –Disse e vi Edward entrar em sua sala. Só assim pude dar atenção ao meu computador e a Jessica. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu não! Olha que eu sou louca pelo Mike, meu peguete de fim de semana que trabalha na empresa concorrente a essa, mas não fico com esse olhar de peixe morto! Agora vamos ao trabalho, temos muito que fazer. –Jessica disse voltando sua atenção para o seu computador.

-Nossa Jess, você querendo trabalhar? É por isso que está chovendo! –Eu falei divertida. Voltamos ao nosso trabalho.

...

Minha chance! Deus olhou para mim afinal! Edward queria olhar a parte contábil daquele mês da empresa e eu fui escolhida pelo meu supervisor para levar o cd com os dados para ele. Caminhei tremula pelo corredor segurando fortemente o cd. O que eu diria?

"Bom dia senhor Cullen. Trouxe a papelada para o senhor da parte contábil.".

Bom, esse seria um bom discurso, mas eu queria mais. Muito mais do que ser mais uma funcionaria que o "secava" quando este passava pelos corredores. Eu queria que Edward Cullen me notasse de alguma forma. Foi pensando desta maneira que eu entrei em sua sala a passos firmes, mas meu discurso se evaporou quando eu o vi completamente alterado, derrubando os pertences de sua mesa no chão e jogando um cinzeiro de cristal no chão. Eu me encolhi e pensei em sair de fininho de sua sala, mas ele me notou antes.

-O que quer? –Falou azedo. Nunca o vi daquele jeito. Eu não o encarei.

-Vim lhe trazer as informações contábeis da empresa como era de seu desejo. –Falei, ou melhor, sussurrei, mas Edward pareceu entender. Sentou-se em sua poltrona de couro e reclinou-se na mesma. Suspirou pesadamente, parecia exausto. Ele devia estar com algum problema muito sério para agir assim. Sua mão esquerda passou pelo cabelo arrumando-o um pouco e eu me deixei ficar ali vendo aquele ato tão simples e apreciando-o.

-Deixe aqui em minha mesa e pode se retirar. –Ele falou friamente, os olhos fechados. Não me importei. Eu suportaria sua atitude rude, tendo ou não um motivo. Desencostei da porta e caminhei lentamente até a sua mesa, meus olhos em sua figura bela. Deixei o cd em cima da mesa, mas não pude me retirar de imediato. Não quando o via daquele jeito tão atordoado, eu me preocupava com ele afinal.

-Parece perturbado com algo, senhor Cullen. Posso fazer algo para ajudá-lo? –Disse e minhas palavras tiveram seu efeito. Edward abriu os olhos e me fitou descrente. Após o choque pelas minhas palavras, ajeitou-se na posição de antes.

-Não tem nada que possa fazer por mim. Feche a porta quando sair. –Falou novamente rude. Bem, eu compreendia sua rudeza. Estava claro pra mim que ele devia estar aborrecido com algo. Talvez ainda estivesse abalado pelo falecimento do pai Carlisle, fundador e antigo presidente desta empresa, há sete meses.

-Sim senhor. –Falei e caminhei para a porta. Estava frustrada por não poder fazer nada por ele como queria, mas não queria forçar minha presença diante dele. Quando segurei a maçaneta da porta preparada para ir para meu setor e ficar amuada por uma bela chance perdida...

-Hei! Você! –Ouvi a voz masculina dizer. Virei-me abruptamente. Edward estava na mesma posição. Sentado em sua poltrona, os olhos fechados e uma das mãos colocada em sua têmpora.

-Sim senhor Cullen? –Virei-me e o vi estender a mão livre para mim e movimentar o dedo indicador para que eu me aproximasse. Eu fiquei parada como uma idiota tentando assimilar o que o seu ato queria dizer. Edward abriu o olho e me olhou impaciente.

-O que foi? Não se preocupe, eu não mordo. –Ele me olhou malicioso e deu um meio sorriso lindo. Eu quase tive um AVC. -Diga-me... Sabe fazer massagem? –Ele falou voltando a expressão facial austera. Eu fiquei sem reação. Qual o propósito dele saber algo como se eu fazia massagem?

-Bem eu... –Murmurei incapaz de pensar em algo coerente para falar.

-Venha aqui e me faça uma massagem no ombro. Eu pediria isso a minha secretaria, mas ela sumiu. –Ele disse e continuou naquela posição despreocupada. Eu me aproximei cautelosamente, mas em meu peito meu coração martelava rápido. Postei-me atrás de sua cadeira e coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro.

-Hmmm... Senhor Cullen eu não tenho experiência com massagem.

-Então finja que tem. –Ele falou, os olhos fechados. Eu comecei a massagem básica nos ombros, aquela que todo ser humano sabe fazer. Mesmo não sentindo sua pele, mesmo sentindo apenas a macies do fino tecido usado em seu paletó, ainda sim eu me senti inebriada. Seu cheiro era bom, muito bom, uma colônia de boa qualidade certamente. Edward estava tenso, pareceu relaxar em minhas mãos e fechou os olhos. Eu poderia ficar ali por dias massageando-o nos ombros e não me importaria. Eu queria muito mais do que massageá-lo, queria me inclinar e abraçá-lo, mas eu não faria isso por que eu não era burra, eu sabia que eu não era o tipo dele, do maravilhoso Edward Cullen. Eu era só mais uma na multidão.

Perdida em meus devaneios eu nem notei que alguém havia entrado na sala. Alguém pirregateou alto. Virei-me abruptamente, era Tânia Denali, secretaria de Edward. Ela me olhou com fúria, como se estivesse cometendo um pecado capital apenas por estar prestando aquele favor a ele. Eu me encolhi ante seu olhar e afastei-me. Edward permaneceu calmo, ou aborrecido demais com algo para ligar para a situação estranha que se instaurou naquele momento.

-Estou indo para o meu setor agora senhor Cullen. –Falei caminhando apressadamente.

-Obrigado. –Eu o ouvi dizer. Quase virei-me para olhá-lo novamente, mas a porta foi imediatamente fechada atrás de mim por Tânia.

Foi pouco, mas me senti a mais afortunada das mulheres por ter entre meus dedos as vestes que o cobriam, por ter seus olhos em minha direção, por ter ouvido de seus lábios um "obrigado".

Cheguei ao meu lugar de trabalho, alegre e trêmula. Jessica logo captou meu estado de espírito.

-Nossa Bells, que bicho mordeu você?

-Jess, não sabe o que me aconteceu!

-Não sei se você não contar. O que houve?

Sentei em minha cadeira puxando para a direção de Jess.

-Fiz massagem em Edward Cullen.

-Sério? Oh meu Deus! Como? –Jessica me olhava maravilhada.

-Bem eu fui levar um cd para ele e ele estava atacado por algum motivo. Quando eu ia sair de sua sala, ele me pediu a massagem e eu fiz. –Tentei falar casualmente, mas por dentro eu tremia de emoção.

-E ai? Como foi senti-lo?

-Eu só senti o seu paletó, Jess. Foi bom mesmo assim. –Eu fechei os olhos e lembrei-me de sua voz, seu olhar, tudo.

-Se estava bom por que não demorou mais em sua sala? –Jessica perguntou.

-Por que a secretaria dele apareceu e ela me encarou de um jeito! Não sei por que. Fiquei tão intimidada que fui embora.

-O que? Bella, você não sabe por que a Tânia Denali, aquela vadia de quinta, ficou irritada com você?

-Não Jess. Você sabe? –Olhei confusa para ela.

-Claro! Quem não sabe? Ela tem um caso com o Edward Cullen.

Ela tem um caso com o Edward Cullen.

Ela tem um caso com o Edward Cullen.

Soou como um eco desagradável em meus ouvidos. Algo tão na cara, mas ainda sim doeu. Ouvir uma especulação dessas doeu. Como se as chances de ter algo com Edward, antes diminutas pelas nossas diferenças, tivessem se exaurido. Afinal Tânia, fosse o que fosse, era linda. Loira morango, alta, magra, com um corpo escultural,... Tantas qualidades! E eu era uma jovem de vinte e um anos comum, sem nada de espetacular.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para, após o trabalho, chegar a meu pequeno apartamento e chorar copiosamente. Eu era deprimente mesmo, mas o que eu poderia fazer além de me lastimar? Eu amava o inalcançável e isso era tão doloroso! Eu preferiria nunca amar ninguém. Edward Cullen era meu primeiro amor, eu nunca havia amando ninguém antes dele. Eu o amei desde o primeiro dia em que o vi quando vim trabalhar nesta empresa.

O que seria de mim? O que seria de Isabella Marie Swan? Eu não sabia, eu não queria saber.

**Edward pov's**

Eu me permiti permanecer em meu Lamborghini murcielago preto no estacionamento privativo da empresa em que trabalhava para pensar no que implicaria essa reunião. A leitura do testamento de meu pai Carlisle, após sete meses. Não deveria me preocupar, claro que eu seria escolhido o acionista majoritário da empresa. Ainda sim eu estava ansioso. Nessas horas de muita ansiedade só havia uma coisa que resolvia: um sexo nervoso com minha secretaria, e amante, Tânia Denali.

Lá estava eu sentado no banco do motorista do meu carro e Tânia estava agachada de frente para mim, suas mãos em meu membro enquanto o tinha na boca. Tânia era ótima na cama, eu a queria sempre, não importa aonde eu fosse. Gozei mais rapidamente do que pretendia. Tânia levantou-se e sentou no banco do carona, um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

-E então? Minha massagem erótica no seu membro diminuiu sua tensão?

-Ajudou-me bastante. Você é muito eficiente com isso gata. Deveria por isso em seu currículo. –Falei divertido.

-Ora chefinho como se eu fosse colocar como habilidade minha "ótima boqueteira"! Não sou tão promiscua a esse ponto! –Disse ajeitando-se.

-Melhor irmos. A leitura do testamento será daqui a pouco. –Disse e sai do carro, Tânia fez o mesmo. Caminhamos pelo prédio. Era comum para eu ser olhado, ou melhor, secado enquanto seguia pelos corredores da Cullen Publicidades, mas Tânia sempre se enfurecia com isso. Ela tinha um forte sentimento de posse sobre mim, algo que me incomodava. Eu não era de ninguém ainda mais de um tipo fácil com Tânia.

-Odeio o modo como essas idiotazinhas olham pra você. –Ela sibilou ao meu lado enquanto passávamos pelo setor da contabilidade.

-Não seja ridícula Tânia. Pare com ciúme besta! –Disse sem olhar para algum lado, meus olhos presos a porta onde seria realizada a leitura do testamento. Quando ia entrar eu parei, a mão na maçaneta.

-O que foi? Por que não entramos, Edward?

-Tânia, você não.

-POR QUE NÃO? –Tânia começou com seus acessos. Tinha vontade de mandá-la para o inferno quando tinha essas atitudes infantis.

-Alice está ai. Sabe perfeitamente que minha irmã não gosta de você. Além disso, essa é uma reunião apenas para familiares. Espere-me na minha sala e... –Antes de terminar, Tânia saiu do meu lado. Ela era teimosa, mas por ser uma teimosa gostosa eu não me importava.

...

-... E deixo claro neste testamento que, aquele que assumirá o cargo da presidência por hora será Aro Volturi, amigo e grande colaborador para o surgimento da Cullen Publicidade. Meu filho Edward assumirá a vice-presidência até que possa assumir a posição de presidente.

Eu já esperava por isso.

-Alice assumirá o lugar de Edward como diretora executiva. –O advogado de meu pai continuou. Eu dei de ombros. Tudo estava como eu havia previsto. Pensei em sair da sala, mas para a minha surpresa havia mais.

-Há, porém uma cláusula que deverá ser discutida envolvendo Edward Cullen. De acordo com a vontade de seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, o senhor Edward Cullen só herdará sua percentagem nesta companhia assim como o cargo da vice-presidência se desposar uma mulher e manter-se casado durante o período de um ano. Um ano será o período em que Edward Cullen não poderá se divorciar, mas sua eventual esposa poderá, não importa o tempo em que estiverem casados. Alice Cullen se encarregará de ajudá-lo a selecionar a mulher afortunada que será desposada por sua pessoa.

Eu ouvi a tudo calado, mortificado. Seria alguma piada? Alice ria a cada palavra proferida, Jasper, seu marido, continuava com seu semblante nulo. Eu ouvi aquela clausula absurda. Aquilo devia ser uma piada de mau gosto! Quando vi o advogado recolher seus pertences e se preparar para ir, eu me manifestei.

-O que? Que piada é essa? –Inquiri azedo. O advogado virou-se para mim e falou parecendo entediado.

-Não é nenhuma piada senhor Cullen. Este era o termo de seu pai. Uma copia do testamento será deixada com os senhores. –Ele disse e saiu. Eu fiquei parado, de pé, olhando o caminho por onde ele saiu. O que era isso? Meu pai não havia feito isso, havia?

-É Edward, parece que nosso pai tomou uma medida bem radical para pôr juízo na sua cabeça. –Alice disse entre risos. Eu trinquei audivelmente os dentes.

-Pare com isso Alice. Desculpe Edward, Alice não sabe o que diz. –Disse Jasper, mas eu os ignorei. Rumei para minha sala.

...

-MALDIÇÃO! –Gritei após chegar a minha sala, bati fortemente a porta. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Como meu pai pôde fazer isso comigo? Aproximei-me de minha mesa e joguei os objetos violentamente no chão. Peguei um cinzeiro de cristal e o joguei no chão. Foi naquele momento que notei alguém a mais ali. Ora merda nem podemos ficar a sós em momentos de raiva!

-O que quer? –Falei. A coitada nem olhava para mim, estava assustada.

-Vim lhe trazer as informações contábeis da empresa como era de seu desejo. –Ela sussurrou. Patética! Sentei-me em minha poltrona. Eu estava exausto, mal havia chegado à empresa e recebo um baque destes.

-Deixe aqui em minha mesa e pode se retirar. –Falei querendo que aquela lá saísse o mais rápido possível. Eu estava tenso, precisava relaxar, precisava de uma massagem. Onde estava Tânia nessas horas? A garota aproximou-se e deixou o cd em cima da mesa. Pensei que sairia de imediato, mas ela me surpreendeu. Ficou ali me olhando.

-Parece perturbado com algo, senhor Cullen. Posso fazer algo para ajudá-lo? –Eu estaquei. Ela realmente estava me perguntando se podia me ajudar? Eu quase quis rir, o que ela poderia fazer? Será que se casaria comigo para eu conseguir a parte da empresa que me cabia?

-Não tem nada que possa fazer por mim. Feche a porta quando sair. –Falei. Ela ainda tinha uma expressão preocupada, ou nervosa, quem sabe. Eu a vi caminhar para a porta.

-Sim senhor. –Definitivamente precisava de uma massagem. Bem, como dizem, quem não tem cão caça com gato.

-Hei! Você! –Chamei enquanto massageava as têmporas.

-Sim senhor Cullen? –Ela disse, até que tinha uma voz agradável. Ela parecia tensa, como se estivesse diante de um provável agressor. Eu estava com uma carranca tão horripilante assim?

-O que foi? Não se preocupe, eu não mordo. –Disse malicioso. -Diga-me... Sabe fazer massagem?

-Bem eu... –Ela parecia pensar em sua resposta. Ótimo, não sabia fazer massagem, ou não era safadinha como Tânia, o que era uma pena. Precisava mais do que uma massagem para digerir o que ouvi na leitura do testamento.

-Venha aqui e me faça uma massagem no ombro. Eu pediria isso a minha secretaria, mas ela sumiu. –Fiquei parado esperando a aproximação da funcionaria enquanto minha mente pensava no grande problema que eu enfrentava.

-Hmmm... Senhor Cullen eu não tenho experiência com massagem. –A ouvi dizer.

-Então finja que tem. –Eu disse com os olhos fechados. Após poucos instantes senti mãos leves tocarem meus ombros. Claro que a garota não sabia fazer massagem, fazia o básico, mas estranhamente eu relaxei. Por alguns instantes eu não quis pensar e eu consegui o feito. Teria sido pelas mãos que faziam aquela massagem tosca, ou por que minha mente começava a planejar? Eu não sabia. A massagem cessou. Não entendi o porquê até ver Tânia de pé olhando para a outra funcionaria com olhos fulminantes.

-Estou indo para o meu setor agora senhor Cullen. –A moça disse e caminhou apressada. Tânia devia tê-la assustado.

-Obrigado. –Disse antes de vê-la desaparecer. Tânia fechou ruidosamente a porta. Ótimo, minha dor de cabeça voltara.

-O QUE ESSA FULANA ESTAVA FAZENDO AQUI COM VOCE? –Tânia grasnou. Virei minha poltrona de costas para ela e olhei para a paisagem disponível atrás de mim graças à vidraça. Ela caminhou ruidosamente na minha direção. Ficou de pé diante de mim com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

-E ENTÃO?

-Cala a boca. Eu acabo de viver o inferno na leitura do testamento de meu pai. Se não calar essa sua boca eu faço isso por você! –Disse calmamente, mas Tânia me conhecia. Quanto mais calmo eu demonstrava estar, pior era. Ela calou-se, pareceu notar a bagunça que era minha sala.

-Posso saber o que aconteceu para você devastar sua sala, Edward?

-Meu pai me pregou uma bela peça. –Eu disse rindo sem humor algum.

-Peça? –Tânia perguntou sentando em minha mesa, cruzou as pernas diante de mim. Estava tão atarantado que a visão nem me deixou excitado.

-Posso saber exatamente o que aconteceu, benzinho? –Ela perguntou repentinamente meiga.

-Uma palavra apenas: casamento.

-O que? Não entendi.

-Se quiser receber minha herança, eu terei que casar com quanto antes. –Disse e dei um meio sorriso. Tânia ficou atônica, mas eu dei de ombros. Naquele momento, em meio ao abismo, eu já tinha um plano formado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella pov's**

Era uma vida difícil. Perdi meus pais há tempos, meu pai era policial, fora vitima de um tiroteio. Minha mãe morreu de câncer no pulmão, era fumante afinal. Eu morava sozinha em um pequeno apartamento próximo ao meu trabalho, nunca, eu disse nunca, havia sequer beijado um rapaz. Cheguei a pensar que morreria solteira já que os rapazes que conheci na escola não me agradavam, mas eis que, no ambiente de trabalho, eu me apaixono. Miseravelmente meu primeiro amor era o rapaz mais belo e cobiçado que conheci o diretor executivo da Cullen Publicidade, Edward Cullen. Isso foi há dois anos e até aquele momento eu não havia sido notada por ele. E não era só porque meu setor não era muito próximo a ele, o setor contábil da empresa. Eu não era o tipo dele. Eu não era muito bonita. Tinha características físicas bem comuns: cabelos parcialmente longos de cor castanho-avermelhada, olhos castanhos, pele incrivelmente branca... E nem tinha grana para investir pesado em roupas, academia, cabeleireiro para melhorar minha aparência. Eu já estava com vinte e um anos.

Mais um dia na empresa. Mais um dia executando minhas funções com a máxima eficácia, ouvindo Jessica e sua vida amorosa conturbada. Até quando eu agüentaria essa rotina? Eu me sentia mal, nenhum mal físico, o que era pior. O que eu não sabia era que, naquele dia, algo iria acontecer.

-Bella, que tal ir comigo após o trabalho para um barzinho aqui perto? Convidei o Mike e a Angela.

-Angela? Quem é? –Perguntei enquanto mexia despreocupada no computador.

-Ela é do setor de design daqui. Eu a conheci recentemente quando estava batendo perna por aqui. Ela é legalzinha, acho que vocês se dariam bem. Ela é bem calada, igual a você.

-Não sei Jess. Eu to a fim de ir para casa e dormir.

-Não seja chata Bella! Vamos logo! Quem sabe assim você e Angela não arrumam alguém? Eu não sei como você consegue ficar sem ninguém. Eu piraria se passasse tanto tempo sem um homem!

Eu jamais saberei o que me levou a aceitar o pedido de Jess para acompanhá-la nessa ida ao mais novo barzinho, ladeada de Angela e o peguete de Jess, Mike, mas eu fui mesmo assim.

Jess tinha razão, Angela era muito parecida comigo, a começar pela cara de desagrado ao ir a um lugar abarrotado de pessoas. Como Jessica não parava de se atracar com Mike, eu e Angela nos sentimos livres para conversar. Falamos de tudo um pouco, principalmente sobre a empresa.

-Meu setor é bastante exaustivo, mas eu gosto. - Comentou Angela bebericando seu coquetel de frutas sem álcool, eu bebia apenas água mineral.

-Deve ser muito interessante seu setor, sendo da parte de criação. Meu setor é muito burocrático. –Disse. Só de lembrar sentia-me mais cansada.

-Bom, não é isso que a Jessica fala. Ela fala que o setor dela é o melhor por que tem maior concentração de homens interessantes. –Angela disse risonha. Eu bufei. Só Jessica mesmo!

-Bem, eu nunca vi ninguém que me interessasse. –Disse. Claro que existia Edward, mas ele não era exatamente do setor contábil.

Eu poderia ter passado a noite conversando com Angela sobre tantos assuntos diferentes, Angela era tão agradável! No entanto eu estava cansada e amanhã seria mais um dia de trabalho duro. Despedi-me de todos e segui para a porta do barzinho. Pegaria um taxi e iria para casa, simples assim. Enquanto estava na porta do barzinho esperando pela aparição de um taxi, ouvi uma voz ruidosa.

-Não acredito! Como a tira do meu salto pode arrebentar agora? –Ouvi uma voz feminina dizer a alguns metros. Uma moça bonita, pele branca, trajando um vestido preto colado ao corpo, bem básico, mas muito belo. Continuei a dar atenção à rua.

-Então é melhor voltarmos para casa meu amor. Deixemos nossa saída para outro dia. –O acompanhante da mocinha disse.

-Ah não Jasper! Foi tão difícil eu conseguir um espaço na minha agenda! Está fora de cogitação nós perdermos a noite! –E então eu dei atenção à conversa. Reconheci então Alice, irmã de Edward Cullen e responsável pela parte de criação da Cullen Publicidade, e seu marido Jasper Ele, advogado de sucesso.

-Mas você vai ficar apenas com um salto, meu amor? –Ele perguntou afetuoso. Notei que Alice usava um sapato de tiras preto, uma das tiras arrebentou deixando o lado esquerdo inutilizável.

-Claro que não! Oh droga e agora? Se eu voltar para casa para trocar nós não vamos voltar, eu posso apostar!

Eu retirei meus sapatos, acho que calçávamos o mesmo número e meus sapatos eram pretos, não tão bonitos como os dela, mas dava para usar. Caminhei até Alice e toquei seu ombro. Ela virou-se. Ver o rosto de Alice era algo chocante, ela era tão bela, tão bela quanto Edward. Tentando conter o rubor, estendi os sapatos para ela.

-Tome. Acho que calçamos o mesmo número. Não é tão bonito quando o seu salto de tiras, mas pelo menos não vai precisar ir embora para trocar. –Disse sorrindo. Alice olhou-me boquiaberta.

-Poxa... Obrigada, mas... Esses sapatos são seus. Você calçará o que? –Alice perguntou olhando para meus pés descalços.

-Eu estou indo para casa afinal. Sem problemas. –Falei e fiz sinal para um taxi, ele parou ao meu lado. Alice pegou parecendo surpresa com minha generosidade exacerbada. Após ela pegar o salto que lhe ofereci, eu entrei no taxi e segui para casa. Claro que eu poderia dizer quem era certamente isso poderia me beneficiar no trabalho. Bobagem. Eu não era do tipo aproveitadora. Além disso, eu não gostava dos sapatos que entreguei a ela. Não estava perdendo nada.

...

Mais um dia na empresa. Dia tumultuado. Eu estava em frente ao computador quase desenvolvendo uma lesão por esforço repetitivo de tanto que digitava. Tínhamos recebido muito trabalho. Mesmo com a carga alta, eu trabalhava tranqüila. Ao contrário de Jessica, ela estava prestes a ter um colapso.

-MEU PAI! COMO PODE TER TANTO TRABALHO? –Ela disse digitando freneticamente com uma mão enquanto a outra tirava papéis impressos da impressora. Dei de ombros. Gosto de Jessica, mas verdade seja dita ela não era muito de trabalhar. Quando vem muito trabalho, ela se desespera.

-Acostume-se Jess. A empresa está em expansão desde a morte de Carlisle. Teremos muito trabalho. –Disse e levantei quando a campainha do intervalo soou. –Vou ao refeitório. Vem comigo?

-Melhor não Bella. Tenho muita coisa para fazer. Vai à frente, ok?

-Ok. –Fui para o refeitório a passos lentos. Eu estava estressada, não pelo trabalho, sei lá. Nem eu mesma sabia o motivo. Pensei que deveria relaxar talvez sair da cidade nas minhas férias...

-Hei! Você! –Ouvi a voz dizer. Virei-me e vi Alice Cullen com um sorriso nos lábios, trajava um blazer azul marinho belo, salto alto preto, uma flor de tecido presa no cabelo. Linda, estilosa, o oposto de mim.

-Oi? –Perguntei aturdida com o sorriso enorme em seus lábios.

-Nossa então você trabalha aqui? Quem diria! Lembra-se de mim ontem?

-Sim. Eu emprestei meus sapatos.

-Puxa nem sei como agradecer! Você salvou minha noite com meu marido. Eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. Ah, deixe eu me apresentar: Sou Alice Cullen. –Alice estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a cumprimentei e sorri, parecia ser impossível não se contagiar com seu sorriso.

-Prazer, Isabella Marie Swan.

-Como forma de agradecer ao que fez por mim será que você me acompanharia até o refeitório, Isabella? –Perguntou Alice.

-Claro.

...

Alice era agradável, bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Agradeceu-me inúmeras vezes e, quando estávamos sem assunto, fez perguntas sobre mim, perguntas sobre o que eu fazia na empresa, há quanto tempo estava lá, o que eu achava dos meus colegas de trabalho, enfim!

Eu respondi a tudo tranquilamente, enrubescendo por Alice se mostrar tão interessada em mim. Pelo amor de Deus eu só emprestei um sapato!

-Senhora Cullen, a conversa está boa, mas eu tenho que ir. O horário do meu almoço acabou. –Disse sem graça, não queria que ela interpretasse meu ato como rudeza, mas ela sorria.

-Que pena. Você é muito agradável bem como imaginei que fosse.

-Poxa, fico feliz que pense assim. Você também é muito legal senhora...

-Perai! Nada de senhora! –Ela disse parecendo horrorizada com a alcunha. Eu sorri sem jeito.

-Desculpe. Então eu preciso ir.

-Obrigada pela companhia Bella. Vamos fazer isso novamente, foi fabuloso conversar com você! –Ela falou super empolgada. Ela era estranha, mas boa gente.

-Claro Alice. Foi bom conversar com você. Até mais. –Levantei da mesa do refeitório pegando minha bandeja vazia e colocando-a sobre a lixeira. Dei uma última olhada para Alice que acenava.

Eu imaginei outra coisa. Quero dizer ela era uma Cullen! Eu devia estar tão acostumada ao tratamento indiferente de Edward que pensei que Alice agiria da mesma forma. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que acabei por tropeçar, algo comum para mim. Eu nunca fui de ter um bom equilíbrio. Surpreendentemente eu não me choquei no chão, alguém me amparou colocando um braço na frente do meu corpo e me suspendendo.

-Puxa obrigad... –Eu olhei para a pessoa que me ajudou e estaquei. Edward Cullen, lindo como sempre, havia me ajudado a não cair. Isso poderia ter sido um ato como qualquer outro se não fosse por um detalhe: Edward me olhava. Não estou falando de um simples olhar, to tipo que você olha para alguém e verdadeiramente não vê. Estou falando de um olhar penetrante, tão penetrante que me senti desfalecer.

Pela primeira vez na vida Edward Cullen me olhou. Eu me senti imensamente feliz por isso.

**Edward pov's**

Eu precisava desposar alguém, escolher esta pessoa cuidadosamente para que ela fosse bem aceita por Alice, claro. Tânia já estava descartada, Alice jamais a aprovaria. Melhor assim. Ela não levaria nossa união matrimonial como um contrato, levaria como um relacionamento. Tânia era gostosa, boa de cama, mas definitivamente não servia para outra coisa que não fosse me dar prazer. Eu bem sabia que se enjoasse dela, Tânia seria uma presença insuportável.

Eu precisava encontrar alguém, não seria difícil, mas quem? Alguém que passasse pelos olhos perscrutadores de Alice não seria fácil, Alice era uma pessoa desconfiada de tudo e de todos. Certamente pesquisaria a vida da pessoa que eu escolheria para ter certeza de que não era uma prostituta ou atriz.

Os dias passaram...

Eu estava em uma sinuca de bico, mas não poderia me desesperar. Primeiro eu tinha que encontrar a pessoa que Alice acreditaria para depois pensar em como iria lhe dar com essa farsa, se contaria a outra pessoa envolvida o plano ou não.

-E então meu amor? Quando iremos nos casar? –Tânia disse naquela noite, estávamos em um motel de luxo. Tânia estava nua deitada na cama, eu estava trajando um roupão do motel, fumava um cigarro.

-Casar? Do que está falando? –Disse com descaso.

-Ora, eu vou me casar com você, não é? Quem mais aceitaria algo como casar com você apenas para você lucrar com um contrato?

-Bem... Eu irei procurar. –Ouvi Tânia bufar claramente contrariada por não ser a escolhida.

-Só me dê um motivo para eu não ser a eleita nessa palhaçada, Edward.

Como imaginei... Tânia iria questionar. Eu senti que iria me aborrecer e isso era algo que eu não queria. Minha mente tinha que maquinar algo, mas o que? Quem poderia? Ex-namoradas? Bem... A maioria estava casada ou noiva ou pior: tinha filhos. Não que não fosse fácil fazê-las se separarem, mas Alice não iria aprovar eu causar uma separação. Além disso, Alice nunca gostou de minhas antigas namoradas.

Amigas de Alice? Talvez. Mas Alice era estranha, a maioria de seus amigos eram homens, quando eram mulheres estas eram lésbicas. Vai entender! Parece até que ela estava prevendo o que iria acontecer me colocando em uma situação difícil.

O que eu iria fazer? Quem? Alguma desconhecida, com passado limpo, que tivesse algo em comum com Alice... Eu teria que estar em alerta para não deixar a oportunidade passar. Começaria a encontrar a possível pessoa na empresa. Estava fora de cogitação procurar em bares ou festas.

Eu comecei a ficar mais atento, claro que minha atitude enervou Tânia, mas ela não poderia reclamar, ela sabia que ela jamais seria aceita por Alice.

Todas as funcionárias casadas, solteiras, divorciadas, viúvas... Todas mostravam interesse por mim. Algumas eram gostosinhas, mas não era preciso ter olho clinico para saber o quão vulgar elas eram. Não seria fácil encontrar alguém puritana, nem mesmo nas dependências do prédio. A desesperança começando a me atingir. De repente todas as mulheres que me cercavam pareciam putas.

...

-Esta foi à última reunião. Você pode almoçar agora. –Tânia disse. Ela andava aborrecida por não ter sido escolhida e por ficar claro que eu estava à procura de alguém. Bem, uma noite de prazer e uma jóia calariam sua boquinha carnuda.

-Não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho alguns contratos para assinar. –Falei categórico enquanto acendia um cigarro, olhava a floresta de prédios pela minha grande janela.

-Mas você precisa comer algo gatinho. Vá rapidamente ao refeitório. –Ela sugeriu e decidi aceitar. Eu havia apenas bebido uísque. Caminhei casualmente até o refeitório ignorando os suspiros e murmúrios femininos. Claro que eu ainda estava à procura, mas sinceramente a futilidade parecia habitar em todas, ninguém dali iria me servir.

Olhei para o refeitório com uma quantia considerável de pessoas e estaquei. Notei Alice conversando animadamente com uma moça. A moça usava crachá, deveria ser funcionaria. Estranho... Alice nunca foi de conversar com funcionárias. Fiquei parado em um corredor acompanhando a conversa. A garota parecia um pouco envergonhada, mas Alice conversava animadamente com ela. Quem era aquela garota? De que setor? Seu rosto era conhecido, eu já devo ter visto sua figura em algum lugar, mas não conseguia distingui-la no mar de rostos que via diariamente, principalmente quando se tratava de mulheres.

A conversa das duas terminou juntamente com o horário do almoço. Fiquei ali analisando aquela camaradagem. A garota seguia para um corredor próximo ao meu. Eu a segui. O plano se formando. Alice a conhecia e parecia gostar dela, ela não parecia feia, mas era difícil dizer, eu a via de longe.

Meus pés caminharam mais rapidamente na tentativa de alcançá-la. Ver seu rosto, saber seu nome, seu setor, no mínimo. Ela foi a mais próxima na empresa que encontrei, pelo menos assim eu estava pensando. Caminhei mais rápido, ela não havia me percebido atrás dela. Estava quase colado a ela. Ela tropeçou, eu a peguei evitando uma queda.

-Puxa obrigad... –Ela começou a virar e me olhou. Eu a vi, vi tudo em seus olhos castanhos, profundos. Naquele momento desconcertante para ela eu consegui pensar apenas em algo:

"É ELA! É ELA A ESCOLHIDA!".


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella pov's**

Eu não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Senti-me um servo diante de um leopardo. Eu me endireitei, mas não consegui tirar os olhos dele, Edward me olhava com olhos perscrutadores, suas mãos ainda em minhas costas. Repentinamente, como que percebendo a situação no mínimo constrangedora em que estávamos, Edward afastou-se, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em mim. Após fixar em meu rosto, seus olhos viram meu crachá.

-Eu... Obrigada, eu... –Oh cara pela primeira vez estive próxima a ele e não sabia agir como um ser humano normal, fascinada demais por ele. Dei um passo para trás, meus olhos nele. Não recuei mais um passo, Edward me deteve simplesmente segurando meu crachá, seus olhos ali. Sondou minhas informações ignorando-me e então soltou o mesmo. Eu me afastei tremula com o ocorrido. Por que ele tinha me detido e olhado com tanto interesse meu crachá? Sem mais delongas eu caminhei, ou melhor, corri para a minha mesa.

...

-Hei Bells, o que houve? Você está branca desde que chegou do refeitório. Comeu algo que não fez bem? –Jess perguntou. Eu ergui minimamente minha vista para sua direção fingindo concentrar-me em um trabalho no computador.

-Nada não Jess. –Murmurei. Eu poderia contar a ela não poderia? Estranhamente eu me fechei. Quero dizer nada realmente aconteceu apenas Edward Cullen, o cara por quem sou perdidamente apaixonada, olhou-me pela primeira vez enquanto me ajudava a não cair estatelada no chão e não somente isso: ele olhou fixamente para meu crachá como alguém que colhe informação. Aquilo não tinha sido nada afinal, iria guardar para mim mesma. Ainda sim eu podia sentir minha pulsação ainda acelerada, a respiração irregular. Que efeito Edward Cullen tinha sobre mim afinal? Eu sabia, eu sentia, era um efeito devastador. Comecei a imaginar, talvez uma bobagem, mas... Algo iria acontecer, eu podia sentir bem lá no fundo. Algo que mudaria minha vida.

-Ah, eu vou sair hoje com o Mike, um amigo dele e a Angela. Quer vir junto Bella? –Jess perguntou. Acordei de meu devaneio.

-Talvez outro dia. Vou direto para casa, estou cansada. –Disse.

-Bella, você não aproveita sua vida mesmo! Desse jeito vai ficar para tia, sabia? Nessa idade e se isolando desse jeito. Aposto que nunca fez sexo! –Jess disse divertida, eu ri.

-É isso ai Jess, eu sou virgem. –Falei e vi a descrença cruzar seu rosto.

-Meu Deus! Cara, você tem que se apressar, sabia? Com essa idade e ainda virgem?

-Jess, eu só tenho vinte e um. –Disse bestificada. Qual era o problema de ser virgem nessa idade? Nenhum. Mas nunca ter beijado aos vinte e um era outra história. Fiquei feliz por não ter me aberto completamente a Jess.

-Bem Bella, para mim você está perdendo tempo. Não me diga que está se guardando para Edward Cullen ou coisa parecida? Por que se for isso você vai morrer virgem minha amiga. Edward Cullen não é homem para meras mortais como nós.

O discurso de Jess mexeu comigo não somente por que ela estava exaurindo minhas esperanças de te-lo, mas também por que ela acertou na mosca quanto a me guardar para ele. Eu sei, pura idiotice. O cara nem sabia de minha existência! Ainda sim eu esperava irracionalmente ansiosa pelo dia, pela concretização do meu sonho. Te-lo era meu único desejo. Eu não me importaria em ser para sempre uma simples contadora morando em um apartamento pequeno. Se eu tivesse Edward para mim, eu não me importaria nem mesmo de ser uma indigente. Muitas pessoas iriam supor que meus sentimentos são superficiais, que só gosto dele pela sua beleza, status, fortuna... Não, não era assim pra mim. Eu não me importaria que Edward fosse pobre, tivesse alguma deformação proveniente de doença ou acidente, eu iria querê-lo sempre.

Era bobagem esperar, mas eu esperava. E me frustrava toda noite quando, ao final do experiente eu ia embora sem ele. Como agora. Jess tentou junto a Angela convencer-me a sair. Eu inventei a boa e velha dor de cabeça e fui para meu apartamento. Estranho dizer, mas... Enquanto seguia para meu apartamento, de ônibus é claro, me senti um pouco vigiada. Peguei-me olhando em volta algumas vezes. Por fim aquiesci e fui para meu apartamento, para meu refugio.

Enquanto jantava...

Enquanto tomava meu banho...

Enquanto me vestia...

Enquanto escovava meus dentes...

Enquanto assistia ao noticiário esperando o sono vir...

Enquanto eu adormecia...

Em meus pensamentos os olhos cor ocre de Edward sondando-me. Seu cheiro, seu calor... Alguma coisa iria acontecer, uma esperança crescente no peito.

Fosse o que fosse eu estava preparada. Eu sempre estava preparada para enfrentar os momentos de dificuldade, talvez só não estivesse preparada para enfrentar os momentos de felicidade e, por Deus, eu queria vive-los!

**Edward pov's**

Os seus olhos castanhos estavam em mim claramente confusos. Ela não esperava por uma intervenção em sua queda, supus. Só então notei o porquê dela me olhar surpresa, para não dizer assustada: eu estava próximo a ela, meus olhos nos seus e minha mão ainda em sua costa. Afastei-me para lhe dar algum espaço. Notei o seu crachá, a fonte de informação que deu precisava.

-Eu... Obrigada, eu... –A moça gaguejou, meus olhos ainda em seu crachá. Seu nome era Isabella M. Swan, um nome comum. Setor: contabilidade. Eu poderia supor só pelas informações que a garota era comum, ou seja, um saco! Mas ela pareceu ganhar a simpatia de Alice e...

Isabella recuou um passo. Eu agarrei seu crachá para impedi-la, queria mais informações, mas não havia muito em seu crachá além de... O código. Código com informações pessoais que ficavam no RH. 24567 era o número. Bastava ter acesso a um computador, meu computador, e digitar o código para saber mais sobre ela. E então Bella seguiu para longe, eu devo tê-la assustado. Bem, dane-se!

...

-Hei Edward onde estava? –Tânia me questionou, fui direto para meu computador.

-Estava resolvendo meus problemas se quer saber. –Dei um sorriso soturno e acessei o programa que mostrava informações dos funcionários. Digitei o número de Isabella: 24567. Lá estava, o arquivo completo da garota. Sorri.

-O que está vendo? –Tânia perguntou e veio para trás de mim. A ignorei enquanto imprimia uma folha com os dados de Isabella Marie Swan. –Quem é essa?

-Isabella Swan, minha futura mulher. –Disse levemente divertido. Tânia se enervou com o que disse.

-COMO ASSIM SUA FUTURA MULHER? QUE PAPO É ESSE EDWARD?

-Pare de gritar! –Esbravejei enquanto pegava da impressora aos dados de Isabella. Nome, endereço, telefone... Tinha tudo o que precisava.

-Por que ela? Diga-me por que escolheu essa mongolóide? –Ela perguntou enquanto se afastava e sentava em uma poltrona a minha frente.

-Eu a vi conversar animadamente com Alice. Qualquer uma que tenha a simpatia da minha irmã pode ser minha esposa. E eu não tenho tempo para procurar, não posso perder tempo. Claro que eu preciso saber se ela sente algo por mim. Tânia, você fará isso.

-O QUE? –Ela perguntou com aspereza e surpresa.

-O que você ouviu. Você vai investigar para ver se aquela moça, Isabella Swan, sente algo por mim. Essa é sua foto e seu setor. –Disse passando a ficha da garota para Tânia. Tânia não estava nada contente, mas não poderia reclamar. Afinal ela sabia que Alice não iria aceita-la.

-Que seja. Muito embora eu ache que você não precise se preocupar Edward. Ainda que essa tal de Isabella fosse casada e com filhos, ela cederia a você se é isso que deseja. Ainda sim eu acho que você deveria pesquisar um pouco mais.

-Não, eu a quero. –Minha voz soou com intensidade, algo que impressionou até a mim. Por que eu queria tanto aquela mulher? Eu não sabia. Algo na conversa animada com Alice, algo em seus olhos. –Tânia, fique na cola daquela mulher hoje. –Ordenei. Tânia foi contrariada, mas foi.

...

Fim de tarde, estive ocupado com muitas coisas do trabalho e Tânia ficou na cola de Bella, ou pelo menos fingiu fazê-lo. Enquanto resolvia meus assuntos pensava no que faria, independente se ela gostava de mim ou não, era comprometida ou não, pensava no próximo passo. Eu teria que tê-la em pouco tempo, no máximo quatro meses. Após o casamento eu teria de suportar um ano com a garota, mas ela poderia pedir o divorcio. Seria fácil me desfazer dela, eu sabia ser insuportável quando queria. Distrai-me com os planos e quando dei por mim estava na hora de ir. Tânia entrou aborrecida em minha sala.

-E então? Descobriu algo? –Perguntei com os olhos na ficha que imprimi com informações de Isabella.

-Descobri que ela é uma babaca, você não vai agüentar nem dez segundos com ela! –Tânia disse zombeteira.

-Estou falando sério Tânia. –Falei com aspereza.

-Eu também amor. –Ela disse com um sorriso zombeteiro. Suspirou. –Aquela garota não demonstra como as outras. Não sei o que pensar se ela sente algo por você como todas as funcionárias ou não. Ao invés de perder tempo com isso tente logo conquistá-la e tão logo se desfaça dela Edward. Quanto mais rápido melhor.

-Em outras palavras você não cumpriu com o seu dever de vigiá-la, não é, Tânia?

-Eu fiquei olhando para aquela songa monga, mas não notei nada. Aliás, ela já está saindo para casa. –Quando Tânia disse isso eu despertei.

-Então é melhor eu verificar onde ela mora exatamente. –Levantei-me e peguei meu paletó vestindo-o.

-Vai seguir a "sem sal"? –Tânia perguntou emburrada. –Pensei que ficaríamos juntos esta noite.

-Outro dia meu bem. Isso é importante.

-Então posso esperá-lo no seu apartamento? –Ela perguntou esperançosa em passar a noite comigo, mas naquela noite eu não queria sexo, queria solução para meus problemas e uma boa dose de Uísque.

-Amanhã, quem sabe. Hoje não Tânia. –E então eu saí. Felizmente consegui acompanhar Isabella quando esta entrou em um ônibus, quando desceu e seguiu para um prédio de apartamentos pequenos para solteiro. Meus olhos acompanhando-a nas menores coisas, gestos. Eu poderia esperar e escolher algo mais sexy, a tal de Isabella era tão comum que chegava a enojar. Minha intuição apontava apenas para ela, como se apenas ela servisse. Prometi a mim mesmo que tão logo começaria o plano, conquistá-la e em seguida me desfazer dela. Rápido, letal. Eu não consegui encontrar a compaixão pela garota enquanto pensava na fortuna que iria herdar. Que se danem os sentimentos dela! Ela seria minha! Eu iria ter minha fortuna e então iria descartá-la, simples assim.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella pov's**

Sonhei com Edward. Não era a primeira vez, mas... Estranho dizer que nem nos meus sonhos eu era feliz. Em meu sonho eu via Edward, lindo como sempre, trajando um blazer preto.

"Edward?" - Eu o chamei uma, duas, três vezes. Eu o vi se afastar cada vez mais e então desaparecer. Algo que eu já estava acostumada a ver, Edward estava sempre fora do meu alcance. Ainda sim foi doloroso e eu acordei, como sempre, com os olhos marejados.

Mais um dia no meu tedioso trabalho. A única diferença dos outros dias é que eu estava atarantada com trabalhos. Eu não era a única, Jess também estava super ocupada. Ainda sim ela arranjou tempo enquanto trabalhávamos em nosso cubículo para falar sobre o seu relacionamento intenso com Mike e como até mesmo Angela conseguiu ficar com alguém. Eu ouvi a tudo e falei quando necessário, mas senti algo estranho, uma pressão no peito. Durante a minha ida ao refeitório eu entendi o que era: eu estava triste. Todas as minhas amigas, poucas eu admito, estavam seguindo com suas vidas. Iriam se casar e teriam filhos, teriam uma vida. Eu não. Eu estava parada enquanto todos seguiam com suas vidas e este pensamento me sufocou. Ainda sim fingi estar bem ou pelo menos normal e ninguém pareceu perceber que eu estava deprimida.

-Hei Bella, que tal saímos? –Angela perguntou. Ela já havia acabado seu trabalho e estava na minha divisória. Eu arrumava meus pertences em minha pasta. Jess conversava animadamente com Mike pelo seu celular, do lado de fora de nossa divisória.

-Obrigada Angela, mas vou para casa. Hoje foi um dia cansativo. –Disse. –Você vai sair com Jess?

-Sim. Vamos nos encontrar com alguns amigos. –Angela disse levemente rubra. Deduzi que os amigos que ela se referia eram Mike, namorado de Jess, e o cara com quem Angela estava ficando. Certamente eu seria um candelabro e tanto!

-Espero que se divirtam. –Disse e afastei-me. –Vou sair antes que Jess tente me arrastar para sair. –Pisquei para Angela, a mesma sorriu. Caminhei para fora da divisória, por trás de Jess, e segui para o elevador destinado aos funcionários.

Caminhei para o elevador, estava tão cansada que mantive meus olhos fechados boa parte do percurso enquanto arrastava-me para lá. Entrei, apertei o botão do térreo, ou pelo menos achei que apertei, e encostei-me no fundo do elevador. Quando eu abri meus olhos, após um longo suspiro, eu estaquei. Edward Cullen estava no mesmo elevador que eu, o que era estranho já que aquele elevador era apenas para empregados comuns. Os altos executivos usavam um elevador muito mais opulento.

Ok, eu deveria agir normalmente. Ele nem sabia quem eu era e que estava no elevador junto a ele. Estava de costas para mim e falava ao celular. Fiquei encolhida em um canto do elevador o mais distante dele, meus olhos nele. O cheiro de sua colônia tomou rapidamente o pequeno espaço. Subitamente Edward, com o celular ainda no ouvido, encostou-se ao fundo do elevador sem olhar para mim.

Desviei meus olhos e os fechei. Eu não queria ficar olhando-o como uma idiota. Eu sabia, pela demora, que logo estaríamos no térreo. Uma parte de mim queria fazer algo, puxar assunto. Eu era covarde demais para isso. Resignei-me a sentir seu perfume e mais nada e então...

O elevador pára.

Abri meus olhos e notei que a porta estava fechada então nós não havíamos chegado. Estranhei. Edward parou de falar ao telefone e olhava a porta. Aproximou-se dos botões e os apertou freneticamente.

-Que droga! Parece que o elevador parou. –Ele murmurou para si, certamente. Eu fiquei parada. Edward mexeu no seu celular, parecia ligar para alguém. Após alguns minutos alguém do outro lado da linha do celular de Edward atende.

-Tânia, o eleva... Alô? Alô? –Edward afastou o celular do ouvido. Murmurou silenciosamente um "bosta" e encostou-se novamente ao fundo do elevador.

Mantive meus olhos no chão enquanto meus pés batiam impacientes no piso. Edward virou-se e olhou para mim.

-Estamos presos neste elevador. Você teria um celular para avisar que estamos presos aqui? Meu celular descarregou.

O que? Estávamos presos? AI MEU DEUS!

-Não eu... Eu não tenho celular. –Murmurei enquanto caminhava e apertava freneticamente os botões. Isso não devia estar acontecendo, mas por um lado... Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Claro que Edward não viu, eu estava de costas.

-Alguém vai perceber que o elevador parou. É só nós esperarmos um pouco mais e... –Ouvi um arfar e virei-me para ver Edward. Por reflexo eu consegui pega-lo antes que Edward caísse estatelado no chão. Seu peso me desestabilizou e acabei me ajoelhando no chão com Edward em meus braços.

-Se-senhor Cullen? O-o que está acontecendo? –Perguntei trêmula. Edward respirava com dificuldade.

-Eu... Eu sou claustrofóbico. –Disse enquanto seus braços abraçavam-me pela cintura, sua cabeça tombando até ficar na curvatura do meu pescoço. Minhas mãos se moveram para suas costas, eu as acariciei.

-Tudo bem. Não precisa se desesperar. Alguém vai notar o problema com o elevador. –Disse com a voz um pouco mais composta. Oh merda que situação incrível! Estou próxima de Edward como sempre desejei na pior situação que poderia estar.

-Lamento, deixe-me ficar assim, abraçado a você. Está ajudando. –Falou com a voz fraca. Seu corpo se aconchegou melhor ao meu e ali ele ficou, quietinho. Meu coração estava tão acelerado que temi ter um ataque. Não, não agora! Edward estava frágil como nunca havia visto e ele precisava de mim. Eu seria forte, ou pelo menos fingiria ser para mantê-lo calmo. O abracei afagando suas costas, tentando mantê-lo calmo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem senhor Cullen. –Murmurei em seu ouvido sentindo sua respiração se acalmar. Ele era tão quente, tão macio e perfumado! Ah, que Deus me perdoasse, mas eu estava adorando aquele infortúnio! Que vontade de lhe dizer o que eu sentia, beijá-lo... O elevador se movimentou. Edward, sobressaltado, afastou-se olhando desnorteado para os números que passavam. E então a porta se abriu para o saguão. Havia dois seguranças em frente à porta.

-Senhor Cullen, o senhor está bem? A senhorita está bem? –Um dos seguranças perguntou. Levantei-me e assenti. Edward ajeitou sua gravata antes torta.

-Eu estou bem, estamos bem, certo? –Ele olhou para mim e deu um meio sorriso. Eu quase tive um AVC. Não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação.

-Lamento senhor. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu com o elevador. –O outro segurança falou. –Parece que a parada de emergência foi ativada, mas não sabemos como.

-Está tudo bem. Verifique qual o problema para... –Edward ficou dando instruções para os seguranças que ouviam atentamente. Eu murmurei um "boa noite" e caminhei para a saída.

Meu Deus, eu tinha abraçado Edward Cullen, sentido seu cheiro, seu calor! Eu fui uma pessoa afortunada. Eu poderia morrer e ser uma pessoa feliz pelo pouco que ganhei.

"Isso Bella, guarde na memória esta chance que Deus presenteou a você e somente isso. Você não terá mais do que isso." - Pensei, triste.

-Espera! –Uma voz me chamou quando estava descendo os degraus. Eu conhecia aquela voz, mas não queria acreditar que era Edward a me chamar. Virei-me após alguns instantes e o vi convergir para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim?

-Eu não agradeci apropriadamente pelo que fez por mim.

-Não foi nada senhor Cullen. Eu não fiz nada.

-Ah, você fez sim! Eu só consegui me acalmar por sua causa. Agradeço por isso, mas... Muito mais do que agradecer eu gostaria de fazer algo por você. Aceitaria uma carona, Isabella? –Ele disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto, voz afável. Eu não conseguia respirar. Oh cara ele sabia meu nome! Como? Teria lido no meu crachá?

-E-eu... Eu... –Sim, eu iria gaguejar e irritá-lo. Lá se vai mais uma chance de estar próxima a ele. Eu era patética! Vamos lá Bella diga algo descente! DIGA!

-Posso interpretar isso como um "sim"? –Ele perguntou com a voz levemente divertida. Eu me obriguei a sacudir a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Edward alargou seu sorriso.

–Que bom. Vamos até a garagem, meu carro está lá. –Ele falou voltando a entrar no prédio da empresa. Eu o segui me segurando para não desmaiar. Eu estava sonhando! Eu estava sonhando!

Eu mal conseguia olhar para o caminho que fazia. Não fomos pelo elevador, fomos de escadas para a garagem. O segui silenciosamente. Tudo era surreal. Eu tinha medo de acordar em minha cama e descobrir que nada era real. Parei ao ver Edward diante de seu carro. Um carro espetacular, digno de alguém rico. Era um modelo importado, um Lamborghini alguma coisa. Ele abriu a porta do carona para mim como um perfeito cavalheiro. Eu entrei bestificada com a série de acontecimentos. Eu estava pegando carona com Edward Cullen.

O vi fechar a porta e caminhar graciosamente em frente ao carro. Coloquei o cinto e não toquei em mais nada, tinha medo de quebrar alguma coisa. Edward parecia feliz. Feliz com o que? Feliz por estar comigo? Não, ele devia estar feliz por que não morreu em um elevador com um "João ninguém", só isso.

-Seu nome é Isabella, não é? –Perguntou enquanto fechava a porta do carro afivelando o cinto e ligando o carro.

-Sim, mas... Como sabe?

-Ontem eu a impedi de cair, li seu nome no crachá. Desculpe, percebi tardiamente que era você. Mais uma vez obrigado pelo que fez por mim.

-Eu não fiz nada. –Murmurei e olhei para fora da janela pelo vidro peliculado. –A propósito... O senhor está bem?

-Sim, mas me chame de Edward. Sou novo demais para ser um senhor. –Disse dando atenção a saída da garagem. Eu fiquei calada. Eu estava tão surpresa que não sabia o que dizer, como agir.

-Obrigada pela carona. –Disse. Edward soltou um riso baixo.

-Me agradeça quando estiver em casa. Aliás, onde você mora?

-Ah, claro! Moro aqui perto. Vá para a Rua Aplee age, minha casa é em um apartamento nessa rua.

-Tudo bem. Você trabalha há muito tempo em minha empresa? –Perguntou casualmente enquanto ligava o aquecedor, estava uma noite fria.

-Dois anos. –Foi tudo o que eu disse.

-Dois anos? Nunca a notei antes.

-Meu setor não interage muito com o senhor e... –Eu me virei minimamente para ver seu rosto e notei que parecia irritado com algo. Ah sim, eu o tinha chamado de "senhor" e ele não queria isso. –Me desculpe Edward. Não estou acostumada a chamar um de meus superiores pelo primeiro nome.

-Está bem. Eu compreendo. Então o seu setor é... Não consigo me lembrar.

-Sou do setor da contabilidade. –Mantive meus olhos na paisagem diante da minha janela. Se eu olhasse para Edward certamente iria gaguejar e corar. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que tenho problemas mentais.

-Ah, está explicado por que não a vejo. Embora minha sala fique próxima ao setor da contabilidade eu não interajo muito com vocês. –Edward continuava a puxar um papo animado, descontraído. Era surreal. Eu sempre o vi como um executivo linha dura que não tinha a capacidade de dar um "bom dia" para alguém e de repente ele me parecia o chefe que todo o cidadão americano quer ter: gentil, comunicativo...

Eu permaneci calada. Eu sei que deveria estar aproveitando a situação, puxando papo, mas eu não queria ser inconveniente. Procurei agir como uma pessoa séria que não agia como as outras funcionárias suspirando e cochichando quando ele passava. E então chegamos a minha rua. Estranho. O percurso demorou mais do que eu previa.

-Então qual é o seu apartamento? –Edward perguntou olhando para a janela.

-Aquele ali. –Apontei para uma pequena construção exprimida entre dois edifícios opulentos. Edward andou alguns metros com o carro e estacionou por fim.

-Aqui estamos.

-Obrigada pela carona. –Falei e sai rapidamente ignorando o fato de que Edward estava prestes a sair de seu carro só para abrir a porta para mim. Um perfeito cavalheiro. Será que existia homem mais perfeito que ele?

-Até amanhã Isabella. –Ele falou atrás de mim. Eu não me virei, continuei a subir as escadas do meu prédio. Virei-me apenas quando o barulho de seu carro estava se afastado. Eu o vi sair de minha rua. Estava entorpecida. E mergulhada nesse torpor eu fui para o meu apartamento dando boa noite ao porteiro, o senhor Travis. Quando cheguei ao meu pequeno apartamento de três cômodos no quarto andar... Bem...

-! –Sim, agi como uma patética adolescente. Eu nunca curti minha adolescência e naquele momento achei que deveria fazê-lo. Eu não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que houve. Claro que Edward poderia me ignorar no dia seguinte, mas não importava. Com as pequenas coisas que houve eu estava verdadeiramente feliz. Caminhei até o meu quarto e joguei-me na cama. Eu estava em um mundo de sonhos que não queria acordar.

**Edward pov's**

Naquela manhã eu me senti confiante. Precisava armar algo para me aproximar de Isabella e testar como ela poderia reagir a mim. Caso ela não mostrasse interesse, o que eu duvidava, escolheria outra panaca. Eu esperaria pela melhor oportunidade de me aproximar dela sem, é claro, chamar atenção demais. Eu não queria que Alice percebesse que eu a havia escolhido, ela poderia atrapalhar meus planos. Eu teria de ser rápido e letal. Com estes pensamentos me arrumei para mais um dia de trabalho.

...

-E ai Edward? –Tânia falou com a voz anasalada assim que desci de meu carro na garagem. Dei de ombros. Eu não iria me indispor com ela.

-Tânia, apesar de tudo eu sou o seu superior então não me provoque com esta cara de desagrado. –Disse frio. Tânia se recompôs imediatamente. Ela não era burra, sabia que para tudo tinha limites e que se ela me desagradasse como agora eu não hesitaria em demiti-la.

-O que me frustra é que ontem eu estava cheia de amor para dar, mas você preferiu ficar só para pensar naquela idiotinha. –Falou emburrada. O beicinho teimoso que se formou em seu rosto era atraente, despertou um desejo latente em mim. Olhei envolta, ninguém nas proximidades. Abri a porta do carro e entrei. Com um dedo eu gesticulei para que Tânia se aproximasse. Ela sorriu cheia de malicia enquanto adentrava meu carro pela outra porta, tendo problemas para abri-la. Tânia não estava acostumada com tecnologia. Após alguns minutos tentando entrar, conseguiu.

-Definitivamente não me acostumo com este seu carro. –Falou resmungona. Coloquei minha mão direita em sua coxa, acariciando-a.

-O que quer? Que eu troque meu carro por um mais simples em que você possa entrar sem problemas? –Perguntei com deboche. Tânia parecia entorpecida demais com as caricias para responder. Subi minha mão até encontrar o meio das suas pernas. Bem como imaginei Tânia não estava usando lingerie por debaixo da saia. Eu adorava vê-la submissa diante de uma simples carícia, totalmente entregue. Pela busca do prazer Tânia faria qualquer coisa, como calar-se por exemplo.

-Então... Irá esquecer toda essa bobagem e ajudar-me com meus planos... Tânia? –Falei aos sussurros enquanto Tânia contraia as cochas e segurava minhas mãos entre suas pernas para que eu continuasse com o que estava fazendo.

-Não... Não pare... –Sussurrou perdida. Eu me afastei enquanto ria maliciosamente.

-Se for uma boa menina hoje e me ajudar terá mais. –Disse e a puxei para beijá-la. Um beijo cheio de vontade que beirava a violência. Tânia sentou-se em meu colo e agarrou fortemente meu colarinho fazendo-nos aprofundar o beijo. Tive de afastá-la antes que transássemos ali mesmo.

-Tânia, gatinha, nós temos muitos afazeres hoje. Deixemos isso para mais tarde.

-Você promete Edward?

-Prometo. Hoje à noite ficaremos juntos. –Tânia abraçou-me radiante. Estranho... Eu gostava de ter Tânia por perto pelo prazer que ela me proporcionava, mas quando não estávamos nus sobre o outro eu me incomodava em estar com ela. Afastei Tânia de mim e seguimos para minha sala.

...

Eu ainda não havia visto a tal Isabella. Bom. Se eu a olhasse muito, aquela mulher nada sexy, eu corria o risco de desistir. Tinha de traçar algo para me aproximar dela, contava com o fim do expediente para fazer algo.

Meu dia transcorreu normalmente, cheio de tarefas. Tânia estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, devia ser pela minha promessa. Mal tive tempo para fazer as refeições, passei o dia em reuniões chatas.

-Oi Edward. –Alice entrou em minha sala após a última reunião. Estava radiante, perversamente radiante. Nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar meus olhos da papelada para vê-la.

-Oi Alice. O que quer? –Perguntei indiferente. Ela caminhou e sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente a minha mesa.

-Hei! Isso não é jeito de falar comigo! –Esbravejou. Eu deveria estar com raiva pela sinuca em que estava graças a ela, ter de casar com uma derrotada só para agradá-la. Bem, às vezes eu me esquecia de coisas banais como esta e lembrava-me agora que ela e seu marido Jasper eram os únicos familiares que eu tinha.

-Como quer que eu fale? "Olá minha irmã querida"? –Perguntei com deboche.

-É um bom começo. E ai? Achou sua futura esposa? Espero que saiba escolher irmão. Vou investigar a vida dela. –Ela disse desafiadora.

-Não se preocupe. A candidata escolhida não terá falhas. Não poderá dizer "não" a ela.

-Isso é o que vamos ver. Ah, Jasper vai para a fazenda neste final de semana. Ou melhor, nós vamos. Você vem?

-Não sei. Vou estar ocupado.

-Bom, se você for me avise. Tchau. –Alice levantou-se contornando a mesa e beijando-me na bochecha. Eu sorri. Claro que Alice sabia que eu não iria à fazenda. Eu não ia aquele lugar desde a morte de nossa mãe, Esme. Mamãe amava a fazenda. Ira até aquele lugar era motivo de recordações boas e era por isso que eu não queria ir para lá. Suspirei. Eu odiava ter lembranças familiares, me deixavam... Vulnerável.

...

Fim de expediente. Tânia estava no toalete feminino retocando a maquiagem, iríamos jantar e ida a um motel de luxo. Sai de minha sala, conversava ao telefone com um repórter interessado em uma reportagem com minha pessoa. O titulo era "Edward Cullen, o mais novo empresário do momento". Algo assim. Para mim a revista queria apenas puxar o saco para tirar proveito de meu status.

Eu a vi. Seguia para o elevador, devia estar cansada, pois mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto seguia para o elevador de funcionários. Presa fácil. Continuei falando com Geraldy, o repórter, enquanto seguia apressado para o elevador. Aquele elevador não era utilizado pelos altos executivos como eu, apenas pela escoria da empresa.

Isabella não me percebeu em primeira instância após entrarmos juntos no elevador. Talvez não fosse bom que percebesse de imediato. Fiquei de frente para a porta ainda falando com o idiota do repórter. Pronto, nós estávamos no mesmo elevador. O que eu deveria fazer? Puxar assunto? Mas isso era tão atípico de mim! Eu precisava criar uma situação que nos unisse de algum modo, situação em que eu tivesse desculpas para falar com ela. Encostei-me no fundo do elevador como ela fazia. Bella fechou os olhos. Foi naquele instante que vi o botão de emergência para parar o elevador. Era minha única chance, já estávamos chegando ao térreo. Bella estava distraída então me inclinei rapidamente para frente apertando o botão.

O elevador pára.

Ok agora eu precisava me concentrar. Desliguei o celular e comecei a pensar na encenação. Precisava ficar próximo da garota, mas... O que faria? Ah, claustrofobia!

-Que droga! Parece que o elevador parou. –Murmurei mexendo meu celular. Agora precisava desligá-lo de alguma forma... Fingi ligar para Tânia enquanto desligava o aparelho.

-Tânia, o eleva... Alô? Alô? –Aparelho desligado. Agora eu tinha que me aproximar.

-Bosta! –Murmurei. Bella continuava parada, olhando para o chão. Droga, ela não estava reagindo como eu queria! Será que isso significava que Bella não estava interessada? Não, eu não iria me desesperar! Continuarei com o plano inicial.

-Estamos presos neste elevador. Você teria um celular para avisar que estamos presos aqui? Meu celular descarregou. –Disse. Finalmente a demente age. Parecia atordoada.

-Não eu... Eu não tenho celular. –Murmurou enquanto caminhava e apertava freneticamente os botões. Agora eu ia começar o meu teatro. Isabella continuou:

-Alguém vai perceber que o elevador parou. É só nós esperarmos um pouco mais e... –Ela dizia enquanto eu arfava e tombava para frente. Como eu imaginei, Isabella me segurou antes que eu caísse.

-Se-senhor Cullen? O-o que está acontecendo? –Perguntou aturdida. Procurei respirar com dificuldade e que Isabella não percebesse a farsa. Eu tinha de lhe dar uma explicação para eu estar caído em seus braços.

-Eu... Eu sou claustrofóbico. –Disse enquanto meus braços abraçavam Isabella pela cintura, minha cabeça tombando até ficar na curvatura do seu pescoço. Suas mãos se moveram para minhas costas, acariciando-as. Senti-me bem, como quando ficava nos braços de minha mãe. Fiquei surpreso por realmente ser prazeroso estar ali.

-Tudo bem. Não precisa se desesperar. Alguém vai notar o problema com o elevador. –Disse com a voz um pouco mais composta, ela parecia se acalmar apenas para passar segurança para mim.

-Lamento, deixe-me ficar assim, abraçado a você. Está ajudando. –Disse fingindo estar fraco. Ela caiu como um patinho! Eu me aconcheguei melhor em seu corpo surpreso por notar que Isabella tinha curvas. Não dava para notar com as vestes feias que usa, aqueles moletons enormes... Nem minha mãe usaria algo tão ridículo!

-Vai ficar tudo bem, senhor Cullen. –Murmurou em meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio perpassar meu corpo. Ficar colado àquela garota não estava me fazendo bem, eu estava me sentindo estranho, vulnerável, como quando estou envolvido com algum familiar querido ou algo assim. E então o elevador começou a andar. Droga! Por que agora? Levantei e logo estávamos no térreo. Dois seguranças estavam à porta, olhares preocupados. Ajeitei minha gravata.

-Senhor Cullen, o senhor está bem? A senhorita está bem? –Um dos seguranças perguntou. Isabella assentiu, parecia perdida, desnorteada. Fiquei satisfeito que eu estivesse causando isso nela.

-Eu estou bem, estamos bem, certo? –Disse e olhei para Isabella. Ela estava com a cabeça longe. Perguntei-me se tinha problemas mentais.

-Lamento senhor. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu com o elevador. –O outro segurança falou. –Parece que a parada de emergência foi ativada, mas não sabemos como.

-Está tudo bem. Verifique qual o problema para que seja prontamente arrumado. Não queremos que esse tipo de situação ocorra novamente e... –Olhei envolta e vi Isabella caminhando para a saída. Merda! Qual o problema da garota? Ela estava agindo como se eu não fosse Edward Cullen! Por que ela não ficava parada e babando por mim? Por que parecia correr de mim? Essa aí me daria trabalho, eu sabia.

-Espera! –Chamei enquanto Isabella descia dos degraus.

-Sim?

-Eu não agradeci apropriadamente pelo que fez por mim.

-Não foi nada senhor Cullen. Eu não fiz nada.

-Ah, você fez sim! Eu só consegui me acalmar por sua causa. Agradeço por isso, mas... Muito mais do que agradecer eu gostaria de fazer algo por você. Aceitaria uma carona, Isabella? –Disse com uma voz polida e sorriso afável. Isabella nem parecia respirar. Beleza! Essa iria cair fácil.

-E-eu... Eu... –Começou a gaguejar. Bom, muito bom. Pensei se com um pouco de pressão conseguiria dormir com ela, mas... Algo ocorreu em minha cabeça enquanto conversava.

-Posso interpretar isso como um "sim"? –Perguntei achando hilário suas reações. Ela assentiu.

–Que bom. Vamos até a garagem, meu carro está lá. –Segui para o meu carro esperando que Isabella me seguisse. Ela seguiu. Eu já imaginava que iria seguir. Ela não seria rude comigo.

Isabella estava muito calada, envergonhada possivelmente. Ela ficava engraçadinha rubra. Pensei no que poderia fazer talvez algumas perguntas. Abri a porta do carona e Isabella entrou olhando bestificada para o carro. Ela era tão simplória que certamente jamais entraria em um carro como o meu na vida. Pobre coitada!

-Seu nome é Isabella, não é? –Perguntei enquanto fechava a porta do carro afivelando o cinto e ligando o carro.

-Sim, mas... Como sabe? –Ela estava assustada. Não sabia ao certo se devia revelar que eu tinha conhecimento de uma ou duas coisas sobre ela. Talvez mostrar obsessão sem conhecê-la bem não fosse algo bom.

-Ontem eu a impedi de cair, li seu nome no crachá. Desculpe, percebi tardiamente que era você. Mais uma vez obrigado pelo que fez por mim. –Ser amável. Esse era meu lema.

-Eu não fiz nada. A propósito... O senhor está bem?

-Sim, mas me chame de Edward. Sou novo demais para ser um senhor.

-Obrigada pela carona. –Isabella disse. O que? Queria se desfazer de mim? Iria pedir para sair do carro?

-Me agradeça quando estiver em casa. Aliás, onde você mora?

-Ah, claro! Moro aqui perto. Vá para a Rua Aplee age, minha casa é em um apartamento nessa rua. –Ela falou o endereço. Eu já havia passado ao acaso na rua. Apenas um complexo de pequenas casas e apartamentos da classe média. Só de pensar em entrar na rua e uma plebéia descer do meu carro eu me sentia nauseado. No entanto eu não poderia me importar com a opinião alheia, não se eu queria ter a minha parte da herança.

-Tudo bem. Você trabalha há muito tempo em minha empresa? –Perguntei ligando o aquecedor do carro.

-Dois anos. –Foi tudo o que ela disse. Essa conversa quase monossilábica estava me enervando, mas eu não poderia esperar muito dela.

-Dois anos? Nunca a notei antes. –Claro, como iria notar uma coisinha tão sem graça como essa? Não a notarei nem se estivesse trabalhando nua. Só de pensar que eu teria que conviver com ela... Isabella estava falando algo. O que ela estava falando? Algo sobre seu setor eu acho.

-... E... Desculpe-me Edward. Não estou acostumada a chamar um de meus superiores pelo primeiro nome.

-Está bem. Eu compreendo. Então o seu setor é... Não consigo me lembrar.

-Sou do setor da contabilidade. –Ela disse. Credo, eu até poderia imaginar o que ela era. Uma solteirona que nunca foi beijada que morava sozinha com um gato. Que porra!

-Ah, está explicado por que não a vejo. Embora minha sala fique próxima ao setor da contabilidade eu não interajo muito com vocês. –Disse dando atenção a onde a garota morava. –Então qual é o seu apartamento?

-Aquele ali. –Apontou para uma pequena construção. O lugar era deprimente. Estacionei querendo logo voltar a minha casa.

-Aqui estamos.

-Obrigada pela carona. –Falou e saiu rapidamente nem dando tempo para que eu saísse e abrisse a porta para ela. Que bosta! Essa garota estava sendo difícil! Pensei que logo de primeira ela me convidaria pra subir pro seu apartamento. A maioria das mulheres faria isso. Não que eu fosse dormir com ela, claro. A garota parecia tão inexperiente!

-Até amanhã Isabella. –Me despedi e parti. Pensei neste fato, eu teria que dormir com ela após o casamento. Tomei uma decisão no mínimo estranha: eu não iria me deitar com Isabella. Eu já iria arruinar com a garota, não queria humilhá-la tanto dormindo com ela, ou engravidando-a. Deus do céu! Eu não poderia dormir com a garota, ela poderia querer engravidar usando de artimanhas para isso!

Cheguei ao meu apartamento em um condomínio luxuoso no centro da cidade, cobertura, claro. Tânia estava esperando na porta, a cara vermelha de fúria.

-EDWARD! POR QUE DIABOS ME DEIXOU ESPERANDO VOCE...

-Tânia, cala a boca. –Falei abrindo a porta com meu cartão digital e entrando. –Acender luzes. –Disse e as luzes foram acessas. Ignorando os acessos de fúria de Tânia, eu fui diretamente ao meu quarto retirando meu paletó, a gravata, os sapatos... Após me despir vesti meu roupão e fui para o meu banheiro no quarto. Não dei muito ibope para Tânia, logo sua raiva iria amainar. Entrei no Box do banheiro começando meu banho. Claro que Tânia entrou devidamente vestida, sentado na privada e me encarando.

-O que foi Tânia?

-Onde esteve Edward?

-Por ai. –Disse enquanto banhava-me.

-Com aquela sem sal eu suponho.

-Isso mesmo. Fiz um grande progresso com aquela tal de Isabella. Acho que a partir de amanhã posso começar a paquerá-la.

-Edward, eu não acredito que vai levar isso adiante!

-O que Tânia? Quer que eu escolha uma mulher com mais sex appel? Olha que eu posso acabar me apaixonando e chutando você. –Brinquei. Tânia bufou.

-Que seja. Fique com aquela songa monga. Você não vai agüentar ficar com ela por muito tempo!

-Assim espero. Eu farei com que a vida dela seja um inferno. Ela não vai querer ficar comigo por mais de um mês.

-Edward, eu até posso imaginar que se você quiser você vai conseguir essa façanha, mas se dormir com ela a tornará viciada em você ai é provável que mesmo fosse tratada como um cachorro ela não largará do seu pé. –Tânia disse com malicia na voz. Olhei para seu rosto com um sorriso igualmente malicioso.

-Eu não vou dormir com ela. Acha mesmo que vou correr o risco de engravidá-la?

-E como vai driblar aquele bagaço de mulher?

-Simples: ignorando-a. Eu não vou dormir com ela. A não ser que certa pessoa não cuide direito de mim e me deixe na seca. Aí não posso garantir nada. –Falei brincalhão. Tânia tirou os sapatos de salto alto, despiu-se lentamente. Eu acompanhei seu movimento visivelmente excitado, afinal Tânia era uma puta de uma gostosa! Quando estava completamente nua ela entrou no Box do banheiro junto a mim. Eu não iria ser delicado cheio de preliminares, não esta noite. A puxei pela cintura prensando-a na parede. Ergui seu quadril penetrando-a de imediato enquanto meus lábios beijavam os seus com fúria. Por algum motivo, enquanto a penetrava sem nenhuma delicadeza, lembrei-me do modo gentil como fui tratado por Isabella no elevador. Como me senti bem em seus braços do mesmo modo quando procurava o colo de minha mãe. Isso me atordoou. Fiquei um pouco perdido.

-Edward... –Tânia murmurou. Notei o aborrecimento em seu rosto. Eu havia parado com os movimentos enquanto pensava em Isabella. Estranho.

-Vamos para a cama. Quero fazer sexo lá. –Anunciei levando-a presa a minha cintura. Sabendo que a partir de amanhã eu faria o possível para apressar meus planos com a certeza de que em dois meses a tal Isabella seria desposada por mim.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella pov's**

Eu não acreditava que realmente tudo aquilo tinha acontecido entre mim e Edward. Cheguei a pensar que tinha sido apenas um maravilhoso sonho. Talvez fosse. Não importava mais. Não me importava que Edward fosse me ignorar após tudo o que tinha ocorrido, eu me contentaria com o pouco que ele havia me ofertado noite passada. Tomei um longo banho, vesti minhas melhores roupas e fui para o meu trabalho meia hora mais cedo.

...

-Bom dia Bella! –Jessica disse radiante naquela manhã, eu fingia estar atenta a uma papelada, mas minha mente vagava longe. –Hei, você me ouviu? –Perguntou e só assim despertei.

-Oi Jess. Desculpe-me, eu estou um pouco desatenta hoje.

-Desatenta é apelido, garota! Que bicho te mordeu? –Perguntou enquanto se sentava em sua mesa. Pensei que aquela era a oportunidade para contar o que havia acontecido, mas se eu fizesse isso todos da empresa saberiam.

-Nada. Eu só estou me sentindo um pouco indisposta para trabalhar. –Menti e Jessica parecia estar tão desatenta que não notou.

-Sabe você bem que poderia deixar a preguiça de lado e sair comigo e com Angela. Arrumaremos rapidinho alguém para você. –Jessica dizia enquanto iniciava seu trabalho. Dei de ombros. Se antes eu já me sentia tentada a esperar pelo milagre de Edward Cullen me perceber e ser o meu primeiro em tudo imagine agora após o que tinha acontecido conosco?

-Que tal outro dia? Quando eu estiver a fim de sair você será a primeira a saber. –Falei apenas para que Jess não insistisse mais com o convite. Ela pareceu se aquiescer e voltou sua atenção ao seu trabalho. Distraída como estava eu não notei que alguém estava bem próximo de mim, do outro lado da divisória.

-Isabella? –Meu nome foi pronunciado docemente, virei-me num átimo. Lá estava ele, meu milagre materializado, os braços apoiados na divisória. Era Edward e, só naquele instante, minhas lembranças sobre ontem não pareceram fruto de uma imaginação iludida.

-O-OI SENHOR CULLEN! –Me levantei da cadeira e por muito pouco não cai sentada. O cumprimentei ruidosamente. Ele parecia se divertir com minhas atitudes.

-Me chame apenas de Edward. Não sou tão velho assim. Diga-me: tem companhia para o horário do almoço?

E lá estava eu, simplesmente congelada de choque. Edward Cullen me convidando para almoçar com ele?

-Claro que ela vai! Bella nunca tem companhia para almoçar. Que tal ao meio dia na porta do refeitório? –Para a minha surpresa era Jessica respondendo por mim incrivelmente animada. Edward reprimiu uma risada.

-Ok. Vemo-nos, Bella. –Falou e caminhou para a sua sala. Tânia estava parada próxima a porta, olhava mortiferamente para a cena toda. Edward se juntou a Tânia e seguiu para a sua sala.

-AI MEU DEUS! AMIGA ME CONTA COMO VOCE...

-Fala baixo Jess! –Sibilei nervosa. Jess parecia louca de histeria.

-O que foi isso Bella? Você conhece o Edward? Quando aconteceu isso? Você... Você TRANSOU com ele é?

-Claro que não Jess! Não diga bobagens eu só... Olha, não conta pra ninguém!

-Claro Bella! Agora desembucha garota! –Eu tinha medo do olhar brilhante de Jess. Ainda sim eu teria que contar caso o contrário eu não saberia mais o significado de paz.

-Tudo bem, eu conto. Ontem, quando eu ia para casa, eu acabei ficando presa no elevador com ele.

-O que? Presa? Mas Edward não utiliza o elevador apenas para os funcionários de maior padrão? –Jess perguntou tão espantada quanto eu havia ficado quando o vi comigo no elevador.

-Por algum motivo ontem a noite ele usou o mesmo elevador que eu. Então subitamente o elevador parou e Edward começou a passar mal. Eu tentei acalmá-lo e consegui. Então... Como agradecimento ele me deu uma carona até em casa e ficou fazendo perguntas sobre mim. Foi só isso.

-SÓ ISSO? Minha amiga você acaba de me relatar o acontecimento do século! Minha nossa! Edward Cullen deu carona pra você! Detalhes, detalhes, eu preciso de detalhes! Ele é cheiroso? Como é o carro dele? Ele tentou bulinar com você? Você o convidou para subir junto a você?

-Jess não foi nada disso. Ele foi super gentil e não tentou nada e eu não fiquei me oferecendo! Que tipo de mulher eu seria se agisse assim?

-A esperta, Bella! Aposto que foi por isso que ele se ofereceu para te dar carona, ele queria que você o convidasse para subir e os dois teriam uma noite de sexo selvagem e...

-JESS! Não diga bobagens! Edward não é esse tipo de pessoa!

-Não é? Bella como você pode ser tão ingênua?

-Talvez você esteja enganada Jess. Só por que Edward é bonito e rico ele não precisa ser um playboy insensível. Eu não acho que ele seja assim.

-Bella, você é tão ingênua! Tudo bem viva no seu conto de fadas acreditando que homens como Edward Cullen são bonzinhos. Desde que você o agarre no final, está tudo bem. Ah e tem que agradecer a mim, eu fechei seu encontro com ele no refeitório. Se dependesse de você Bella, Edward Cullen sairia daqui acreditando que você tem problemas mentais. –Jessica dizia segurando uma risada. Minha cara de surpresa deve ter sido cômica mesmo.

-Eu não... Eu fico tão sem ação perto dele que não consigo agir normalmente. –Admiti, derrotada. Jess levantou-se e deu uma tapinha no meu ombro direito.

-Então treine com um boneco inflável, converse sozinha, eu sei lá Bella, mas não aja dessa forma! Ele vai achar que você tem atraso mental! –Jessica disse e não pude contestá-la, ela tinha razão.

-Eu vou fazer o meu melhor. –Prometi não para Jess, mas para mim mesma. Deus havia me dado uma chance de que Edward me conhecesse, eu não iria fazer feio.

...

-Bella, passe pelo menos um batom! –Jess implorava enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa.

-Melhor não, eu não quero que Edward pense coisas estranhas sobre mim. Ele me conheceu como eu sou eu não quero que ele pense que sou outra pessoa quando estou diante dele. –Disse já me dirigindo para a saída. Iria para o refeitório cinco minutos mais cedo do que o horário combinado. Ignorando as broncas de Jess, eu segui para o refeitório, temerosa por não saber como ser normal diante de Edward.

"Vamos lá Bella. Imagine que não é Edward, imagine que é o cara que tira cópias de documentos da empresa para você. É isso! O cara das cópias!" –Pensei desta forma e repeti "cara das cópias" como um mantra na tentativa de aquiescer meu nervosismo. Não adiantou. Quase tive um colapso quando adentrei o refeitório. Ah, claro, eu tinha chegado mais cedo então sem chances de encontrá-lo ainda! Sentei em uma mesa afastada da aglomeração para que tivéssemos um pouco de privacidade. Não que fosse acontecer algo, longe de mim criar esperanças!

"Então vou esperá-lo. Será que entro logo na fila de me sirvo da comida daqui? Não, eu não quero parecer uma mal educada ou com pressa demais em comer e me desfazer de sua companhia. Melhor esperá-lo.".

Assim decidido eu ficar sentada com os olhos fixos na porta.

...

Eu tinha apenas duas horas de almoço. Perdi quarenta e três minutos esperando por Edward. Isso ai, ele não tinha aparecido ainda. A fila para a comida estava gigantesca e eu duvidava que houvesse comida suficiente. Provavelmente tudo acabaria quando eu chegasse até as opções de comida.

Será que Edward havia me dado um bolo de propósito? Não, claro que não! Edward não faria isso comigo. Ainda assim eu estava faminta, precisava comer algo sendo assim levantei-me. Sairia do prédio e comeria apenas um lanche, a fim de evitar a fila inútil, e voltaria ao trabalho. Quando estava me levantando da cadeira, eis que surge Edward, passava apressado pela porta. Voltei a sentar. Ele olhava para o grande refeitório a procura de algo ou alguém. Pensei em chamá-lo, mas ele já era alvo de todos os olhos femininos do lugar, eu não queria chamar atenção para mim. E então ele me viu, sorriu e caminhou em minha direção. Sério, todas as mulheres do refeitório olhavam para ele, espantadas por ele estar ali. Senti meu coração trepidar a cada passo dado por Edward Cullen em minha direção.

"ACALME-SE BELLA! POR FAVOR, ACALME-SE!" –Exigi de mim e todo o aborrecimento pelos quarenta e cinco minutos de espera tinha se evaporado. Eu não me importava de não comer nada, com prazer cederia o restante do meu horário de almoço para conversar com ele.

-Boa tarde. Perdão pela demora. Tive uma reunião de ultima hora. –Disse com um sorriso como quem se desculpa.

-Tudo bem. –Falei com uma voz relativamente composta. Ótimo.

-Então... –Ele olhou para a fila e estreitou os olhos. –Acho que devemos procurar outro lugar para comer, ou você já comeu?

-Ah, não. Eu não comi ainda.

-Então eu vou levá-la em um restaurante que fica próximo. Costumo comer lá. Um excelente lugar. Vamos? –Edward, que ainda estava de pé, estendeu a mão para mim, um meio sorriso encantador nos lábios. Quando ele sorria para mim eu ficava paralisada, incapaz de agir como um ser humano normal.

"VAMOS BELLA! NÃO É HORA DE FICAR DESLUMBRADA COM O SORRISO DELE, SUA IDIOTA!".

-Edward, eu tenho que trabalhar logo. Se eu for com você posso me atrasar então... –Murmurei super triste por não ter meu momento com ele. Cara por que logo hoje ele tinha que ter uma reunião urgente?

-Não se preocupe. Eu sou seu chefe afinal. Não irei penalizá-la em nada. Por favor, me de o prazer de sua companhia? –Ele pediu, os olhos tão calorosos que por Deus, foi muito para mim! Levantei-me cambaleante e segurei sua mão. Todas as mulheres e até funcionários do sexo masculino olhavam para a cena, atônicos. Bem, naquele momento eu não liguei de ser o centro das atenções. Infelizmente assim que começamos a caminhar para a saída do refeitório, Edward soltou minha mão. Uma pena. Eu estava adorando segurar a sua mão macia e um pouco fria, mas ainda sim um contato agradável. Fomos para o seu carro, ou sua nave, era um carro realmente soberbo! Edward gentilmente abriu a porta para mim e assim seguimos silenciosos para o restaurante o que eu agradeci. Se eu iria passar alguns minutos em sua companhia, eu tinha que me preparar e ficar falando com ele não iria ajudar no processo.

Eu me permiti ficar perdida em pensamentos, mas infelizmente meus pensamentos eram com Edward então não deu para me tranqüilizar como eu queria.

-Chegamos. –Edward disse. Eu nem havia me tocado que ele já havia estacionado seu carro. Apressei-me em abrir meu cinto de segurança e sai sem esperar que Edward abrir a porta para mim. Segui junto a Edward calada e estaquei quando a porta do estabelecimento abriu automaticamente. Só então percebi o quanto era chique o restaurante em que estávamos. Oh merda! Era só o que faltava agora!

-Bem vindos! Ah, senhor Cullen, que alegria em vê-lo e... –O funcionário olhou para mim, deve ter notado pelas minhas vestes que eu era pobre. Lançou um olhar de desdém. –E a sua convidada.

-Olá Sebastian. Veja-nos a mesa de sempre, sim? –Senti a mão de Edward em minhas costas e meu coração bateu erraticamente.

-Ah, como quiser. Sigam-me. – O funcionário disse e passou a caminhar. Não ousei olhar para os lados e verificar a opulência daquele local. Mantive meus olhos no chão. Algumas vezes tropecei, mas Edward parecia estar pronto para me erguer caso eu caísse estatelada no chão. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não é? Como eu passei de mulher invisível na vida de Edward Cullen para a garota especial que ele levava para almoçar num restaurante chique? Eu nunca saberia repassar a história pra alguém.

-Sentem-se. –O funcionário disse e Edward puxou a cadeira para que eu sentasse. Sempre tão cavalheiro! O funcionário nos cedeu para cada um o cardápio. Eu o peguei e quando o abri quase tive um treco. Nem mesmo todo o meu salário poderia ser o suficiente para uma refeição nesse restaurante. Comecei a suar frio.

-Vamos fazer os nossos pedidos Bella. Você me acompanharia em um vinho? –Edward perguntou. Eu o olhei, devia estar branca. Como diabos eu ia pagar a minha parte?

-Bem eu... Edward... Senhor Cullen esse... Eu não vou poder pagar a minha parte. –Sibilei querendo enterrar minha cabeça no chão como uma ema. Edward sorriu.

-Você é minha convidada. Claro que serei eu a pagar seu consumo aqui.

-Não posso aceitar! Tudo aqui é muito caro senhor.

-Me chame de Edward, por favor. –Ele virou-se para o funcionário e disse:

-Uma garrafa de seu melhor vinho tinto. Eu não desejo comer nada, mas a senhorita certamente deseja. Diga-me Bella, o que deseja comer? –Cruzou as mãos e as colocou abaixo do queixo. Foi difícil desviar meus olhos de toda a sua perfeição e olhar o cardápio, mas eu o fiz.

-Bem eu... Eu quero algo bem leve e que não seja uma comida esquisita. –Disse enquanto olhava para o cardápio. Que bosta! O que eu fui falar?

-Então recomendo um salmão grelhado com molho de menta para a senhorita. Um prato leve e saboroso. –O funcionário disse e notei que tinha um sorrisinho de escárnio. Eu assenti sem graça. Os cardápios foram retirados da mesa e o funcionário afastou-se.

-Parece sem jeito com este ambiente. Perdão. Eu deveria ter escolhido um restaurante em que você pudesse se sentir bem.

-Não se preocupe Edward. Não me importo. Então... Não vai comer nada? Deveria comer se não comeu até agora.

-Estou sem fome. Beberei apenas vinho. Acompanhar-me-á? –Perguntou e vi o mesmo funcionário trazer o vinho.

-Eu não bebo. –Disse enquanto uma taça de cristal era colocada diante de mim.

-Abra uma exceção agora. Eu não gosto de beber sozinho. Não se preocupe você não ficará bêbada.

-Tudo bem. –Concordei e o funcionário serviu a mim e a Edward. Eu nunca bebia, não sabia beber, mas não consegui dizer não a Edward. Beberiquei o vinho, não era tão bom, eu preferiria beber coca, mas não poderia contrariar Edward. Edward me olhava intensamente enquanto bebia.

-Edward, por que me convidou para jantar? –Perguntei e me arrependi da pergunta. Não queria parecer aborrecida ou algo assim.

-Não sabe? –Perguntou voltando a sorver vinho. Eu peguei minha taça e beberiquei a bebida mesmo não sendo do meu agrado.

-Não. Pode me explicar? Ainda é por se sentir grato por ontem?

-Não Bella. Não é apenas por isso. Como posso explicar... Hmmm... –Estava perdido em pensamentos e desejei poder ler mentes. Algo brotou em mim: esperança. O que? Eu com esperanças de ser outra coisa que não uma simples funcionaria? Eu devia estar bêbada com o pouco que bebi.

-O que? –Inclinei-me a frente dele e então minha refeição veio. Droga! Edward pareceu dar toda a sua atenção a sua taça de vinho e eu tive que dar atenção à comida. Não foi fácil comer. Toda a fome que eu sentia desapareceu. Ainda sim me forcei a comer e nossa! A comida era super deliciosa! No entanto vinha em pouca quantidade, eu não entendo gente rica que gasta tanto com tão pouco. Não foi fácil comer com classe, ainda mais com tantos talheres sobre a mesa, mas procurei apenas me lembrar do básico: coma devagar e com a boca fechada. Edward passava a maior parte do tempo olhando-me, às vezes parecia sorrir. Ele era tão encantador! Parecia estar apreciando estar comigo e isso me deixava tão feliz! De tão distraída que fiquei logo o meu prato estava vazio. Eu pensei em não tocar no assunto temendo decepção com as palavras de Edward. Fiquei ocupada demais com minha taça e quando havia esvaziado a taça, Edward colocou mais para mim. Murmurei um "obrigado" e fitei a toalha de mesa.

-Então, retomemos ao assunto em foco. –Disse e se serviu de mais uma taça da garrafa de vinho. Fiquei tensa. O que ele iria falar? –Você queria saber o porquê de eu convidá-la para almoçar, não é? –Seu meio sorriso era uma coisa de louco. Eu estava hiperventilando sem saber.

-Sim. –Disse tão baixo que não tinha certeza se Edward tinha me ouvido. Ele segurava a taça mexendo o conteúdo do vinho para lá e para cá enquanto balançava.

-Serei direto, Bella. Não é de o meu feitio enrolar.

O que? Que papo era esse? Oh droga ele vai me despedir ou o que? Talvez me ofereça um cargo...

-E o que tem para me dizer? Não consigo imaginar o que. Vai me demitir ou algo assim? –Cara eu odeio quando exteriorizo meus pensamentos, mas parece um tic. Não dá pra fugir disso. Edward sorriu.

-Claro que não! Eu não demitiria alguém que tanto me fascina desde o dia em que impedi você de cair no corredor.

O que? O que ele disse? Estou com cera do ouvido? Não, Edward não disse isso!

-Mentira... –Murmurei debilmente. Eu não conseguia me conter.

-Acha que estou mentindo? Por que mentiria pra você?

-Não sei Edward, mas acho difícil de acreditar que eu fascine você. Eu sou tão desinteressante! Eu... –Edward fez sinal para o funcionário que nos atendeu vir até nós interrompendo-me. Eu me calei instantaneamente.

-Sim senhor Cullen?

-A conta. –Retirou um cartão de credito do bolso interno do paletó que usava juntamente com duzentos dólares. –Sua gorjeta. –Disse apontando para as notas. Quem dá duzentos paus de gorjeta? Apenas alguém rico. O homem sorriu como um retardado e se encaminhou para o caixa. Eu fiquei calada sem saber como iria tocar novamente no assunto. Edward tinha um olhar perdido para uma persiana de vidro atrás de mim. O funcionário trouxe o papel com a conta e o cartão, tudo já pago. Edward levantou-se e eu fiz o mesmo. O clima estava tão estranho que pensei em pedir a Edward para ir de ônibus para a empresa. Enquanto seguia para seu carro olhei nervosamente para meu relógio de pulso, eram duas e meia, meia hora de atraso. Eu estava me sentindo leve e um pouco tonta. Cambaleei duas e vezes e nas duas senti a mão de Edward em sinal de apoio. E então estávamos dentro do carro. Eu fiquei mortalmente calada e prometi a mim mesma não falar nada de constrangedor, ou seja, nem tocar no assunto que estávamos falando. Edward dirigiu direto para a empresa e assim que ele estacionou seu carro eu me apressei em sair.

-Obrigada pelo almoço e pela carona. Tenha um bom dia. –Falei rapidamente desafivelando o cinto e tentando abrir a porta, mas não consegui. Edward segurou-me pelo braço impedindo-me de sair.

-Espere. Temos algo a tratar antes. –Ele disse e eu congelei. Eu não estava preparada para o que quer que viesse agora.

-So-sobre o que? –Perguntei enquanto gaguejava.

-Não acabamos nossa conversa. Você dizia que não sabia os motivos por eu sentir fascínio por você e quando eu ia responder o funcionário do restaurante nos interrompeu.

Eu nem conseguia olhar para a cara de Edward. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, podia?

-Ah, sim. Olha, eu sei que você está muito agradecido com o que aconteceu, mas qualquer um teria feito o que eu fiz então...

-Você não agiu como qualquer uma. Você foi maternal. As outras pessoas não seriam assim.

Eu fiquei espantada. Naquele instante eu tinha todos os pensamentos possíveis com Edward, menos pensamentos maternais. Se bem que... Quando o vi frágil daquele jeito eu quis protegê-lo. Talvez ele tenha interpretado isso como sentimento maternal e não como amor.

-Pode até ser, mas... –Virei-me para ele a fim de simplificar tudo e disse:

-Afinal, o que você quer de mim? –Perguntei com a voz tremula de expectativa e medo.

-O que eu quero? Bem... Fico feliz que tenha ido direto ao ponto. Eu também sou assim, direto. Importa-se se, ao invés de dizer, eu lhe mostrar o porquê de tudo isso? –Ele perguntou inclinando em minha direção. Então tudo aconteceu rápido ou lento demais, eu não me senti presa a coisas tão banais como o tempo. Em um momento Edward estava olhando para frente sentado em seu banco e no outro seu corpo estava inclinado em minha direção, sua mão em minha nuca puxando-me para ele e seus lábios nos meus. E então eu desmaiei de olhos aberto e consciente. Isso é possível? Sim, era. Eu não conseguia me mexer e nem corresponder ao beijo. Apenas fiquei parada enquanto sentia os lábios macios roçando nos meus e estes mesmos lábios tentando aprofundar o beijo separando meus lábios.

"MEXA-SE SUA IDIOTA! MEXA-SE!" –Eu gritava para mim mesma, mas meu corpo continuou entorpecido demais para agir. Edward afastou-se e olhou-me claramente confuso.

-O que foi? –Perguntou visivelmente preocupado. Ele devia ver que eu estava mais branca que uma vela.

-Eu preciso ir. –Murmurei e sai do carro sem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás e ver o semblante chocado de Edward. Eu sei, eu era uma idiota. O que eu estava fazendo afinal? Minha chance de te-lo e lá estava eu fugindo dele! Eu era burra. EU ERA BURRA! BURRA! IDIOTA! IMBECIL!

...

-Ah ai está você! Onde esteve? –Jessica perguntou e sabia que não iria ter paz.

-Como assim onde estive Jess? Sabe que eu fui almoçar com ele.

-Mas eu fui ao refeitório e não vi você. Para onde foram? Saiu com ele? OH ME DEUS VOCÊ FOI PARA UM MOTEL COM ELE?

-Claro que não! Edward me levou a um restaurante freqüentado por ele.

-Nossa então deve ter sido um restaurante muito chique! –Disse Jess com a cara cheia de assombro.

-Sim e ele pagou a conta. Não tinha como eu pagar.

-E então Bella sobre o que conversaram? –Jess queria que eu lhe dissesse algo quente como "Edward tentou me seduzir", mas eu não podia. Eu não havia digerido o que tinha acontecido. Eu não poderia contar até por que Edward poderia querer segredo. Eu estava um caos então para não piorar as coisas menti casualmente.

-Sobre a empresa, essas coisas. Acho que o Edward se aproximou de mim para saber os podres dos funcionários, quem rouba material de escritório e blá blá blá. –Falei com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Jess não somente acreditou como parecia decepcionada que meu encontro com Edward tivesse sido para esse fim.

-Cara que droga! Pensei que iria rolar algo. Tem certeza de que ele não se mostrou interessado? Não te olhou de um jeito estranho? Não tentou passar a mão em você?

-Não Jess. O Edward não fez nada. Por que ele faria? Eu sou tão... Sem graça. –Olhei para o piso e essa era minha incógnita. Por que eu? Alguma coisa estava errada. Ainda sim... A felicidade foi me tomando e eu me peguei sorrindo como uma retardada. Jess estava ocupada demais no MSN com Mike para notar minha mudança. Eu estava pasma, eu realmente havia beijado Edward! Ainda sim era difícil acreditar. Estava mais fácil acreditar que usei cocaína no banheiro e tive alucinações do que crer nisso.

Eu fiquei perdida em pensamentos com Edward Cullen e nem consegui trabalhar bem. Fiquei agradecida que o horário de saída estivesse próximo e naquele momento algo me ocorreu tardiamente. OH MEU DEUS O QUE EU FIZ? EU DISPENCEI ELE! AI MEU DEUS! EU SOU UMA IDIOTA! IDIOTA!

-Hei Bella, amiga, você ta bem? Por que você ta batendo a cabeça na sua mesa? –Jess perguntou e só então percebi que estava agindo como uma demente.

-Ah eu... Bem eu... Eu to com dor de cabeça, é isso.

-E em que planeta você acha que bater a cabeça na mesa vai melhorar sua dor de cabeça Bella? –Jess disse com escárnio. –Acho que você ficou balançada com o Edward, uma atitude muito estranha da parte dele. Imagine convidá-la para almoçar e fazer perguntas sobre a empresa? Super broxante!

Jessica continuou a criticar Edward e enquanto isso eu me arrumava para sair uns minutos mais cedo. Eu havia cometido um erro. Quando Edward me beijou eu simplesmente surtei. Precisava corrigir meu erro ou iria perdê-lo. Sai de fininho sem que Jess percebesse e fui para a garagem. O carro dele ainda estava lá então fiquei lá parada esperando e pensando no que eu diria. A princípio eu pensei em dizer tudo o que sentia por ele, todo o meu amor, mas desisti. Eu não podia fazer isso, eu iria assustá-lo.

"Vamos lá Bella, uma coisa de cada vez." –Pensei e procurei respirar pausadamente. Foi preciso apenas alguns minutos para que eu sentisse uma presença atrás de mim, uma respiração quente na minha nuca. Virei-me e lá estava ele.

-Oi. –Disse de forma calorosa. Eu me derreti no brilho dos seus olhos. E então me lembrei da merda que tinha feito. Tratei de corrigir.

-Edward sobre o que aconteceu na hora do almoço eu... Eu sinto muito! Eu estava confusa e... –Edward colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

-Quer uma carona para casa? –Edward sugeriu. Meu coração quase saltou do peito.

-Quero. –Murmurei. Edward deu um meio sorriso e abriu a porta para mim, eu entrei sem hesitar. E teria mais momentos Edward Cullen na minha vida.

**Edward pov's**

Acordei moído. A noite de sexo selvagem com Tânia tinha sugado minhas energias. Tânia dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado, a cabeça encostada em meu peito. Olhei de esguelha para o relógio digital em cima do criado mudo, já estava na hora de ir para a empresa.

-Tânia, acorde. Temos que ir para a empresa. –Disse tirando-a de cima de mim e pondo-me de pé. Procurei pelo meu roupão, estava jogando de qualquer jeito no chão. O vesti. Eu a vi se remexer na cama.

-Tânia, melhor se levantar agora. Vamos tomar banho juntos assim não nos atrasaremos. –Falei e a vi reagir. Tânia levantou-se cambaleante. Seguimos para o banheiro.

...

Hoje minhas atenções seriam apenas de Isabella. Eu havia brilhantemente criado um vinculo com ela no elevador, poderia fazer o que quiser sem parecer estranho, convidá-la para sair ou flertá-la. Teria que ter cuidado com Alice. Ela poderia estragar meus planos se descobrisse quem era minha vitima. Não, eu não iria pensar no que Alice faria quando visse a escolhida, isso iria me atrapalhar. Desci do carro ladeado por Tânia. Ela deixara o mau humor de lado com a noite que proporcionei para ela, o que estava bom, odeio ouvir piti de mulher.

-O que temos hoje? Muitos afazeres? –Perguntei a ela. Tânia deu de ombros.

-Seu dia será tranqüilo hoje. Poucas reuniões.

-Bom. –Murmurei já sabendo como iria preencher meu dia. Pensei na possibilidade de convidar Bella para almoçar, bater um papo e quem sabe plantar na garota uma sementinha de esperança de que ela poderia ter algo comigo.

Minha sala passava pelo setor da contabilidade, setor de Isabella. Se for almoçar com ela precisava fazer o convite ainda cedo. Ignorando os olhares e suspiros enquanto adentrava a empresa, procurei ficar atento quando entrei no setor da contabilidade. Parei. Tânia parou ao meu lado, olhava minha agenda.

-O que foi? –Sussurrou. Eu olhava para as divisórias a minha frente.

-Espere aqui. Tenho algo para fazer. –Disse seguindo para as divisórias. Não devia ser difícil achá-la.

-Bom dia senhor Cullen. –Dizia animadamente as moças ao meu redor. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Olhei para as divisórias e por fim eu a encontrei. Isabella estava sentada a sua mesa parecendo mais distraída do que nunca. Talvez a garota tivesse autismo e não revelou isso no seu currículo. Encostei-me na divisória enquanto a olhava, ela estava horrorosa como sempre com aquelas roupas para inverno e sem um pingo de maquiagem. Meu Deus como alguém pode ser tão desleixada?

-Isabella? –A chamei na voz mais afável que consegui. Isabella virou num átimo.

-O-OI SENHOR CULLEN! –Levantou-se da cadeira e quase caiu sentada. Por Deus como essa coisa era desastrada! Eu estava quase desistindo da herança só para não ter que me envolver com ela, quase.

-Me chame apenas de Edward. Não sou tão velho assim. Diga-me: tem companhia para o horário do almoço? –Perguntei e então ela congelou. O que foi que eu disse afinal? Ela simplesmente ficou parada como uma estátua.

-Claro que ela vai! Bella nunca tem companhia para almoçar. Que tal ao meio dia na porta do refeitório? –Quem falou foi à colega de trabalho dela que eu nem ao menos havia notado. Ela parecia tão empolgada como se o convite tivesse sido direcionado a ela. Seria tão mais fácil lhe dar com tipos fáceis como aquela garota ao invés de Isabella!

-Ok. Vemo-nos, Bella. –Falei e caminhei para minha sala, eu já havia perdido muito tempo com a garota. Tânia me olhava com raiva, toda a felicidade de nossa noite juntos, esquecida.

-Vamos. –Sibilei para ela seguindo para minha sala. Felizmente Tânia não soltou os cachorros quando ficamos a sós e eu pude transcorrer com o meu dia da melhor forma pensando em como seria minha nova abordagem. Claro que eu poderia seduzir Isabella de forma lenta, mas eu estava com pressa demais para afanar o que era meu. Eu seria rápido e letal e a faria casar comigo mais rápido do que o previsto.

-Então... A que horas é a primeira reunião? –Perguntei a Tânia sentando em minha mesa. A diversão começaria apenas na metade do dia.

...

-Por hoje é só? –Perguntei a Tânia enquanto a sala de reuniões se esvaziava. Tânia, de pé e com os olhos fixos em minha agenda em suas mãos, disse:

-Sim. Como eu havia lhe falado hoje seu dia seria menos tumultuado.

Olhei para meu relógio de pulso, eu havia dito a Isabella que nos encontraríamos no refeitório ao meio dia, era meio dia e dez. Dez minutos de atraso, algo super aceitável.

-E então Edward vai me dizer o que foi falar com aquela garota? –Ela perguntou entre dentes. Suspirei. Eu sabia que Tânia tocaria no assunto.

-Eu a convidei para almoçar comigo agora ao meio dia. Deve estar me esperando no refeitório. –Falei enquanto me ajeitava na poltrona onde estava sentado da forma mais confortável possível.

-Então vai dar o bote na garota?

-Claro Tânia. Quanto mais rápido melhor. Eu estou com pressa demais para satisfazer a última vontade de meu pai. –Falei com sarcasmo.

-Se é assim por que está parado aqui? Não deveria estar lá no refeitório com a sua gata borralheira?

-Não. Eu não vou de imediato, não quero que Isabella pense que estou louco por ela e fique de fofoca com as amigas. Vou deixá-la esperando um pouco. –Comecei a rir. Eu queria poder ver a tal Isabella sentada, desolada, acreditando que dei bolo nela.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo muito mal. Eu deveria ser um verdadeiro príncipe com Isabella até o dia do casamento e deixá-la esperando muito no refeitório, com fome e com a cara de tacho. Ainda sim fiquei perdido em pensamentos nada amistosos a respeito da garota enquanto o tempo passava. Quando me dei conta logo daria uma hora. Fui para o refeitório.

-Tânia, eu vou sair. –Disse pegando meu paletó e vestindo-o. Tânia me olhou com sua típica cara mal humorada, mas nada disse. Caminhei a passos lentos para o refeitório. Eu não iria comer naquele muquifo, claro. A levaria para o meu restaurante favorito, talvez a única vez em que uma pobretona como ela iria comer uma comida de verdade.

Quando adentrei o lugar eu procurei Bella e lá estava ela em uma mesa afastada de todos os outros funcionários.

"Vamos ao teatro! Lembre-se Edward: você está apaixonado por ela. Tem que convencer ela a isso." –Pensei enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Ela estava branca, eu não sabia que eu tinha esse efeito tão devastador nas mulheres.

-Boa tarde. Perdão pela demora. Tive uma reunião de ultima hora. –Disse e tive que me conter para não rir, foi realmente divertido deixá-la na expectativa.

-Tudo bem. –Falou até composta para o meu gosto.

-Então... –Olhei para a fila de funcionários, um bando de pobre aglomerado na comida. Que nojo! –Acho que devemos procurar outro lugar para comer, ou você já comeu?

-Ah, não. Eu não comi ainda.

-Então eu vou levá-la em um ótimo restaurante que fica próximo. Costumo comer lá. Um excelente lugar. Vamos?

-Edward, eu tenho que trabalhar logo. Se eu for com você posso me atrasar então...

O que? Eu estava sendo dispensado por trabalho?

-Não se preocupe. Eu sou seu chefe afinal. Não irei penalizá-la em nada. Por favor, me de o prazer de sua companhia? – Estendi a mão para Isabella, ela demorou a aceitar minha ajuda. Deslumbrada como todas as moças que eu conseguia seduzir sem esforço, mas de uma forma bem mais potente. Perguntei-me por que nela as reações eram tão estranhas. Ela seguiu comigo, mas larguei sua mão. Eu não queria também ficar colado com a garota. Bom, é bem verdade que eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que foi ruim segurar sua mão. A mão de Isabella era macia, quente. Imaginei essas mesmas mãos passando pelo meu corpo e... O que eu estava pensando? Devia ser falta de mulher gostosa. Talvez eu devesse contratar uma profissional do sexo para variar.

Continuei a caminhar até o carro. Isabella me seguia silenciosa. Entramos em meu carro e seguimos para o meu restaurante.

-Chegamos. –Anunciei e Isabella saiu antes que eu abrisse para ela. Não devia estar acostumada a cavalheirismo, aliás, não devia estar acostumada a homem.

-Bem vindos! Ah, senhor Cullen, que alegria em vê-lo e... E a sua convidada. –O funcionário acostumado a me atender disse. Notei que durante sua pausa olhou para Isabella, mas dei de ombros.

-Olá Sebastian. Veja-nos a mesa de sempre, sim? –Coloquei minha mão nas costas de Isabella para guiá-la até a mesa.

-Ah, como quiser. Sigam-me. – funcionário disse e passou a caminhar. Isabella olhava para o chão, devia estar envergonhada.

-Sentem-se. –O funcionário disse e puxei a cadeira para Bella. Sebastian nos cedeu os cardápios.

-Vamos fazer os nossos pedidos Bella. Você me acompanharia em um vinho? –Eu a olhei e me assustei. Bella estava branca. O que essa garota tinha? Era de alguma religião que proibia beber vinho?

-Bem eu... Edward... Senhor Cullen esse... Eu não vou poder pagara minha parte. –Sibilou. Eu sorri. Pobre era uma desgraça mesmo!

-Você é minha convidada. Caro que serei eu a pagar seu consumo aqui. –Pensei que ela iria desfazer aquela cara de espanto quando me ofereci a pagar a conta, mas ela continuava apavorada.

-Não posso aceitar! Tudo aqui é muito caro senhor...

-Me chame de Edward, por favor. –Virei-me para Sebastian. –Uma garrafa de seu melhor vinho tinto. Eu não desejo comer nada, mas a senhorita certamente deseja. Diga-me Bella, o que deseja comer? –Perguntei.

-Bem eu... Eu quero algo bem leve e que não seja uma comida esquisita. –Que coisa tosca de se dizer. Essa garota era uma coisa!

-Então recomendo um salmão grelhado com molho de menta para a senhorita. Um prato leve e saboroso. –Sebastian disse segurando uma risada assim como eu.

-Parece sem jeito com este ambiente. Perdão. Eu deveria ter escolhido um restaurante em que você pudesse se sentir bem. –Disse só para que ela não tivesse a impressão errada de mim.

-Não se preocupe Edward. Não me importo. Então... Não vai comer nada? Deveria comer se não comeu até agora.

-Estou sem fome. Beberei apenas vinho. Acompanhará-me? –A imaginei bebendo e o que poderíamos fazer. Eu poderia embebedá-la e levá-la para a cama. Após transarmos eu poderia inventar que era muito religioso e que precisávamos casar. Não, ia ser algo muito idiota. Além do que eu havia prometido que, por mais que casasse, eu não iria tocar em Isabella.

-Eu não bebo. –Falou. Eu bem que esperava uma resposta assim.

-Abra uma exceção agora. Eu não gosto de beber sozinho. Não se preocupe. Você não ficará bêbada. –Insisti não para seduzi-la, mas por que odiava beber sozinho.

-Tudo bem. –Ela concordou e logo estávamos degustando de nossa taça de vinho. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, precisava planejar meu próximo passo e tinha de ser cauteloso. Isabella não era como as outras mulheres.

-Edward, por que me convidou para jantar? –Perguntou subitamente. Eu estaquei. Não imaginava que ela seria tão direta. Mais e mais diferente das mulheres com que eu costumo lhe dar.

-Não sabe? –Perguntei enquanto sorvia o vinho. Ela apenas apressou as coisas para mim. Que bom, já estava cansado de perder tempo.

-Não. Pode me explicar? Ainda é por se sentir grato por ontem?

Hmmm... Ela era perceptiva. Eu teria que ter cuidado com ela.

-Não Bella. Não é apenas por isso. Como posso explicar... Hmmm... –Como eu iria explicar para ela meu súbito interesse. Bom eu poderia dizer "Bella quero ganhar granas as suas custas!". Será que sendo sincero eu melhoraria as coisas para nós dois?

-O que? –Ela perguntou bem no momento em que sua comida veio. Ela pareceu desapontada. Mais tempo para pensar. Pensar em como dizer algo como "eu estou apaixonado por você" sem vomitar. Ela seria certamente a garota mais sem graça com quem eu já me envolvi. Eu só não esperava sujar minha lista de mulheres deslumbrantes que peguei com ela de forma permanente.

"Olha como ela come! Parece uma caipira tentando não fazer feio! Está até usando os talheres de salada para comer peixe. Que coisa deprimente!" –Pensei enquanto sorvia meu vinho. De uma coisa eu estava certo: eu não iria levá-la a nenhum evento empresarial na minha companhia.

Após comer tudo como a esfomeada que devia ser, servi vinho para Isabella. Murmurou um "obrigado" e continuou a beber sem tocar no assunto.

-Então, retomemos ao assunto em foco. –Disse me servi de mais uma taça da garrafa de vinho. –Você queria saber o porquê de eu convidá-la para almoçar, não é?

-Sim. –Disse tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

-Serei direto, Bella. Não é de o meu feitio enrolar. –Falei. Eu queria encurtar toda essa estória e me livrar logo da companhia dela.

-E o que tem para me dizer? Não consigo imaginar o que. Vai me demitir ou algo assim? –Eu sorri. Como alguém pode ser tão burro e não perceber que tenho interesses sexuais? Bom, não exatamente interesse sexual. A última coisa que quero é me deitar com ela. Porém eu fingia estar interessado, alguém mais perceptivo teria notado.

-Claro que não! Eu não demitiria alguém que tanto me fascina desde o dia em que impedi você de cair no corredor. –Credo, como estava me custando dizer isso! O rosto dela mostrou choque. Claro, ela não esperava que um cara como eu dissesse que sente fascínio por ela. Ela não tinha isso nem nos seus sonhos mais otimistas.

-Mentira... –Murmurou.

-Acha que estou mentindo? Por que mentiria pra você?

-Não sei Edward, mas acho difícil de acreditar que eu fascine você. Eu sou tão desinteressante! Eu... –Fiz sinal para o funcionário. Eu tinha que me conter para não disparar a verdade e dizer algo como "realmente eu devo ter fumado pedras de crack para mostrar interesse por você!".

-Sim senhor Cullen?

-A conta. – Retirei meu cartão com a gorjeta. –Sua gorjeta. –Disse apontando para as notas. Sebastian saiu satisfeito. Bem como eu imaginava do momento em que saímos do restaurante até a empresa, Isabella emudeceu. Ela certamente estava tendo dificuldade para digerir tudo. Agora eu havia dito que sentia fascínio por ela, não poderia voltar atrás. Fecharia o encontro com chave de mestre, teria que beijá-la. Tinha a impressão que seria a primeira vez que essa garota beijava, em outras palavras, seria um saco fazer isso. Eu não gostava de ser o professor de coisas como beijo e sexo, era tedioso demais.

-Obrigada pelo almoço e pela carona. Tenha um bom dia. –Falou rapidamente fazendo menção de sair. A segurei pelo braço.

-Espere. Temos algo a tratar antes. –Disse e a senti enrijecer.

-So-sobre o que? –Isabella falou enquanto gaguejava, estava nervosa.

-Não acabamos nossa conversa. Você dizia que não sabia os motivos por eu sentir fascínio por você e quando eu ia responder o funcionário do restaurante nos interrompeu.

-Ah, sim. Olha, eu sei que você está muito agradecido com o que aconteceu, mas qualquer um teria feito o que eu fiz então...

-Você não agiu como qualquer uma. Você foi maternal. As outras pessoas não seriam assim. –Eu fui sincero. Talvez não devesse fazer isso, exteriorizar esse tipo de pensamentos, ainda mais algo tão intimo, mas o fiz. Lembrei-me rapidamente do que senti aquele calor maternal. Não, não é hora para pensar nisso!

-Pode até ser, mas... Afinal, o que você quer de mim? –Ela perguntou diretamente, mas tremia. Imaginei que devia estar sendo difícil para ela ir direto ao ponto. Eu também seria direto. Queria acabar logo com tudo.

"Vamos lá Edward, é só um beijo! Não vai doer!" –Pensei enquanto executava meu bote. Eu seria rápido letal.

-O que eu quero? Bem... Fico feliz que tenha ido direto ao ponto. Eu também sou assim, direto. Importa-se se, ao invés de dizer, eu lhe mostrar o porquê de tudo isso? –Inclinei-me em sua direção, envolvi sua nuca com uma de minhas mãos e colei meus lábios aos seus. Eu me permiti relaxar e fingir que não era ali. Impossível. Eu acabei executando ao beijo pensando exatamente nela e experimentei algo angustiante ao beijá-la. Eu pude sentir a pureza a doçura daquela criatura pelos seus lábios evidentemente castos. Eu beijava uma menina nunca antes tocada e isso era tão estranho... Meio... Maravilhoso. Eu era seu primeiro e senti a necessidade de fazer com que aquele momento fosse especial para ela. Tentei aprofundar o beijo querendo verdadeiramente provar o interior de sua boca com minha língua para saber se podia ser tão doce como os lábios, mas Isabella não reagiu. Eu me afastei. Que diabos! Ela não estava correspondendo!

-O que foi? –Perguntei. Isabella estava branca como uma vela.

-Eu preciso ir. –Disse e simplesmente fugiu. Eu fiquei parado, a cara chocada. O que é isso? Eu fui dispensado por ela? Mias que porra era essa?

...

-Oi gatinho. E ai? Como foi o encontro com aquela coisinha? –Tânia disse assim que passei pela porta, a voz tingida de sarcasmo. Algo no meu semblante fez com que ela parasse com a brincadeira. Caminhei até minha mesa e sentei em minha poltrona afrouxando a gravata.

-Eu a beijei. –Foi tudo o que disse.

-Então ela já está no papo. Eu já imaginava. Qual a próxima coisa a fazer? Mandar um buque de flores e caixa com chocolates?

-Não. A próxima coisa a fazer é procurar outra candidata. Essa não vai servir. –Disse e vi o rosto de Tânia tomado pelo espanto.

-Por que não? O que aconteceu? –A curiosidade era o sentimento que predominava em Tânia. Decidi contar a verdade assim eu teria uma opinião feminina sobre o ocorrido.

-Eu a beijei no carro, mas ela não correspondeu. Não entendi. Tudo estava indo muito bem, quero dizer, quase bem. Ela é muito estranha.

-Eu lhe disse Edward que essa não ia servir.

-É Tânia você estava certa. Por que acha que ela reagiu assim ao meu beijo? Não correspondeu e quase correu no carro.

-Sei lá Edward, mas... Olhando para ela, eu acho que você foi o primeiro cara que ela beijou na vida!

-E?

-Tudo é estranho quando é o primeiro cara. Ela deve ter ficado assustada, sei lá. Não importa. Procure logo uma que não dê tanta dor de cabeça e termine com esse plano patético. –Disse enquanto vinha e se aconchegava em meu colo. Eu estava tão confuso que nem fiquei excitado por sentir seu corpo to colado ao meu.

-É o jeito. Acho que dessa vez procurarei alguém mais "fácil" e rezar para que ela consiga a simpatia de Alice o que eu duvido que ocorra facilmente. –Suspirei frustrado. Ter que recomeçar a procura não era algo que estava nos meus planos. Pena. Isabella, apesar das atitudes estranhas, me pareceu facilmente manipulável.

...

-Tem certeza de que não quer companhia? –Tânia perguntou apertando minha bunda. Às vezes era tão fácil me cansar dela!

-Já disse que não Tânia. Estou muito cansado. Amanhã, ok? –Eu estava cansado não de sexo, mas dela. Eu iria me desestressar da melhor forma: com uma profissional do sexo muito gostosa. E quando voltei minha atenção para o carro estacionado a alguns metros eu estaquei. Isabella estava parada lá. Mas por quê? Um sorriso apareceu involuntariamente dos meus lábios.

-Parece que sou mais irresistível do que pensei. –Murmurei. Tânia olhou para mim confusa, não havia percebido Isabella parada próxima ao carro.

-O que foi Edward?

-Tânia, vá para casa de taxi. –Peguei minha carteira e retirei uma nota de cem dólares da mesma, algo que eu usava em último caso, não gostava de usar dinheiro apenas cartão de credito.

-ORA MAIS POR... –Tapei seus lábios com um dedo. Ela olhou para o carro e viu Isabella.

-Parece que a garota ainda está na jogada. Seja boazinha e vá sem causar problemas. –Disse a ela beijando seus lábios. Ela olhou para mim amuada e seguiu para outra saída. Respirei fundo, hora de voltar a ser Edward, o príncipe num cavalo branco.

Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu meu dialogo com Tânia, nem ao menos percebeu minha aproximação. Quando cheguei bem perto eu disse:

-Oi. –Ela virou-se num átimo, assustada, e disse:

-Edward sobre o que aconteceu na hora do almoço eu... Eu sinto muito! Eu estava confusa e... –Coloquei o dedo nos seus lábios.

-Quer uma carona para casa? –Sugeri. Os planos traçados. Ela não iria escapar mais de mim. Eu iria prendê-la a mim.

-Quero. –Murmurou. Como eu havia pensado... Fácil demais. Eu não havia perdido o jeito com as mulheres. Abri a porta do carro, ela entrou sem hesitar.

Em menos de dois meses Isabella seria minha esposa.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella pov's**

Enquanto Edward dirigia, eu mantinha meus olhos fora da janela sem ver a paisagem. Um milhão de coisas passava pela minha cabeça. Mais do que desacreditar a tudo que me ocorria achando que estava tendo um sonho, eu não me achava merecedora de tanto. Tudo o que pedi desde que entrei nesta empresa e me apaixonei por Edward era um olhar, um único olhar. Eu estava ganhando muito mais do que pedi e isso estava me deixando uma bagunça.

-Então... Perdoe-me pelo que fiz. -Ele falou e eu estaquei. Ele estava pedindo perdão? O que isso significava? Ele dirá algo como "eu estava porre quando a beijei"? Isso me deixou tensa. Eu travei. Edward bufou, parecia exasperado com o meu silêncio. Não demorou a chegarmos ao meu apartamento. Eu pensei em sair correndo como eu havia feito, eu estava confusa demais para dizer algo. Não, eu não poderia fazer isso! Após Edward estacionar em frente ao prédio, sem saber se ele iria se incomodar com isso, eu permaneci lá no carro. O silencio predominou por pouco tempo. Mesmo tendo coragem para ficar eu não tive coragem para dizer nada. Só despertei de minha letargia quando ouvi uma risada baixa. Virei-me aturdida e vi Edward sorrindo pra mim.

-Eu acho que deixei sua vida uma bagunça, não é? Desculpe-me por isso. Não era minha intenção te prejudicar, mas... Se eu deixasse para lá eu teria problemas. Deixar essa oportunidade passar seria um erro. Agora... –Edward ergueu a mão um pouso hesitante e alisou minha bochecha. –Me diga uma coisa: por que está assim tão assustada, tensa? –E vi a curiosidade chamuscar em seus olhos. Abaixei a cabeça fugindo de seu olhar e seu toque.

-Eu não sirvo pra você. Eu não sou o seu tipo. Eu não entendo como, de repente, você passou a se interessar por mim. Eu não estou assustada eu estou confusa. –Eu nem ousei olhar diretamente para ele, mas eu percebi pelo canto do olho que Edward relaxava em seu banco, os olhos no pára-brisa sem ver.

-Eu entendo sua desconfiança. De fato é estranho alguém como eu estar interessado em alguém com você. –E suas palavras deram um aperto no meu peito como se ele fosse negar tudo o que tinha falado e feito até agora. –Mas isso é estranho para os outros, Isabella, não pra mim.

Eu tive que olhar para ele. Lá estava um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Eu não queira mais saber. Que se dane se tudo está errado e eu não deveria ser adequada para alguém do garbo de EDWARD GOSTOSO CULLEN! Eu ergui minha mão puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa e o beijei.

Eu não tinha muita experiência com beijos, Edward foi a primeira pessoa que beijei na vida. Da primeira vez que senti seus lábios nos meus, eu estava em choque. Não mais. Eu não era ignorante, eu sabia TEORICAMENTE como beijar. Eu tinha visto em filmes, novelas, seriados, desenhos animados, enfim! Ainda sim fiquei nervosa, queria que o beijo para Edward fosse bom como estava sendo para mim, para mim não estava sendo bom estava sendo glorioso! Eu não precisei fazer muita coisa, eu apenas puxei Edward pelo colarinho e colei meus lábios nos dele enquanto minhas mãos vagavam incertas do que fazer.

Edward fez por nós. Uma de suas mãos foi para minha nuca, afastando os meus cabelos do local puxando meu rosto para si, colando ainda mais nossos lábios. A sua outra mão envolveu minha cintura puxando-me para ele. Eu me perdi, fiquei tão absorva nele que nada fiz. Apenas deixei que Edward me guiasse. Ele me obrigou a entreabrir os lábios e permitir que ele aprofundasse o beijo, o que fiz de bom grado. Eu senti meu corpo feito esponja enquanto sentia o calor de seu corpo levemente adocicado com colônia, a macies das roupas de qualidade, seus lábios, a língua. E naquele instante eu soube, mais do que em qualquer dia, que eu não iria querer mais nada além dele, só ele. E aquela resolução, mais do que assustadora, era magnífica. Deve ter sido por isso, por essa promessa silenciosa de devoção por esse homem, que eu acabei deixando algumas lágrimas me escaparem. Edward deve ter percebido algo, se afastou. Abri meus olhos e vi seus olhos cheios de preocupação por mim, uma mão alisava minha bochecha, enxugava minha lágrima.

-O que foi? Magoei você? Desculpe-me se meu ato a aborreceu eu... Ok. Acho que eu devo dar um tempo para que você pense. –Ele se afastou e posicionou uma das mãos no volante.

-Me posicionar sobre o que? –Eu perguntei espantada.

-Se você me quer ou não. É isso. –Ele disse enquanto fixava seus olhos nos meus. Eu parei de respirar. Sai cambaleante do carro. Merda, eu deveria responder! Eu não deveria deixá-lo ir, sair assim sem uma resposta! Quem se importa se tudo isso é estranho? Edward me percebeu e eu não deveria aproveitar?

Minha resposta ficou presa na garganta. Ele partiu rapidamente.

Eu estava tão desnorteada, mas não demorou ao ódio se apoderar de mim por eu não ter dito logo o que eu sentia.

-MERDA! DROGA! –Gritei enquanto ia até as almofadas do meu sofá e as atirava como louca. Eu era deprimente! Estava deixando de ser feliz por que era idiota, burra, imbecil!

E naquele momento eu prometi a mim mesma que a manhã seguinte seria diferente.

...

Não, eu não tinha me produzido toda, isso não fazia parte de mim. Por fora eu era a mesma, mas por dentro eu me sentia melhor. Eu não iria me acovardar, eu chegaria até Edward e iria expor meus sentimentos mesmo que isso fosse prejudicial para mim no final. Claro que eu não fui de imediato à sala de Edward, isso eu iria deixar para depois.

Fui para minha cabine, Jess quicava da cadeira e sorriu quando me viu.

-Bella! Que bom que você veio!

-E desde quando eu falto, Jess? –Falei com escárnio sentando em minha cadeira. Ela virou-se na cadeira totalmente para o meu lado.

-E ai, como está com o Edward? Encontrou-se com ele? Ele a convidou para sair, a convidou para subirem para o quarto dele e...

-Jess, por que acha que tenho novidades sobre Edward para contar? –Perguntei com indiferença. Mas havia algo no meu olhar que deixou Jess desconfiada, mas ela deu de ombros.

Eu não podia dizer nada a ninguém, não sem antes saber se eu tinha algo com Edward. Eu iria confirmar o que exatamente tínhamos.

...

Horário de almoço. Antes de ir ao refeitório, eu fui à sala de Edward. Levei alguns papeis fingindo que iria entregar a ele, papeis de escritório. Na verdade eu iria entregar um bilhete para que Edward fosse ao terraço do prédio da empresa após o final do expediente.

Eu passei pela porta...

-Com licença senhor Cullen...

...Mas não o vi lá.

-Ele não está agora. –Tânia, a secretaria, virou-se com uma carranca para o meu lado. Eu me recolhi. –O que você quer?

-Eu queria entregar a ele algo, um documento. –Disse e retirei do meio da papelada o envelope com meu bilhete, passei para as mãos de Tânia. –Entregue para ele assim que ele chegar, por favor. É um documento que exige urgência. –Eu não sei se mentia de forma convincente, mas Tânia deu de ombros.

-Claro, eu entrego. –Caminhou em direção a mesa de Edward enquanto eu ia para o refeitório. Bem como eu imaginei, o nervosismo se apoderou de mim impedindo-me de comer. Bebi apenas uma água e voltei para meu setor esforçando-me para trabalhar. Não foi algo fácil, ainda sim eu consegui ser uma empregada mediana. Jess olhava-me de esguelha, ela parecia desconfiar de mim. Prometi a mim mesma que quando tudo estivesse esclarecido eu contaria a Jessica, afinal se Edward não fizesse questão de esconder eu também não esconderia.

As horas foram passando em um borrão...

...

-Tem certeza que não quer sair Bella? –Jessica perguntou, Angela ao seu lado. Era fim do expediente.

-Não meninas eu agradeço, mas eu estou com dor de cabeça. –Menti. Se dissesse que era cansaço Jess não iria acreditar, ela me viu muito agitada na nossa cabine.

-Tudo bem. Tome algo para a dor de cabeça Bella. –Angela falou maternal, era típico dela. Eu gostava de Angela, ela era legal.

-Claro. Divirtam-se. –Eu disse e as vi convergir para o elevador junto com muitos funcionários. Eu não queria chamar atenção para mim por isso ao invés de pegar algum elevador eu peguei as escadas, foram boas pernadas até chegar ao terraço que quase nunca era freqüentado por alguém, a não ser por alguns funcionários que iam fumar.

Estava quase escuro, frio. A porta que dava acesso ao terraço estava aberta, isso não era surpresa. Eu me aproximei do parapeito ficando na direção da porta, encostei-me lá. Não me inclinei muito, não queria ficar tonta olhando a grande altura ou algo assim.

Eu esperei e esperaria o tempo que fosse por que alguma coisa dizia que eu deveria ficar. Eu fiquei e fiquei...

Uma hora se passou.

"Por que ele não veio? Será que ele recebeu a carta? E se a tal Tânia não entregou?" –Pensei. Cansada pelo dia estressante que estava tendo emocionalmente, decidi ir embora.

Eu não cheguei a me virar. Apenas senti algo quentinho ser colocador nos meus ombros. Virei-me abruptamente para ver Edward apenas com uma camisa branca de botões visto que seu paletó estava em cima dos meus ombros, encostou-se no parapeito como eu fazia.

Edward olhava para frente, para a noite bela que fazia, fiz o mesmo que ele.

-Encontrei seu bilhete. –Disse. Tentei me recompor, era a hora da verdade. –Fiquei surpreso e muito feliz por ter marcado o encontro. –Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

-Fico feliz que tenha ficado feliz. Edward eu... Eu sinto muito pelo modo como me comportei. É que é difícil de acreditar que uma pessoa como você esteja interessada em mim. –Falei e minha voz soou amarga. Eu tinha muita falta de amor próprio! Edward ficou de lado. Um braço apoiado no gradil do parapeito. Ergueu a mão esquerda colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás.

-Você não devia se menosprezar assim sabia Isabella?

-Por que eu? De todas as mulheres que você deve conhecer, por que eu? –Eu perguntava frenética. Eu precisava entendê-lo, precisava acreditar nesse sonho!

-Bella, você acredita em amor a primeira vista? –Ele perguntou e se aproximou de mim. Eu congelei.

-Eu não acreditava nisso, até que vi você na empresa há dois anos. Depois disso passei a acreditar. –Murmurei incapaz de desviar meus olhos dos dele. Edward tinha um sorriso mais acentuado agora.

-Bom, muito bom. Então eu tenho sorte. Eu realmente não queria esperar ter que te conquistar. –Falou aos sussurros, seu hálito fresco em meus lábios, eu quase podia sentir o sabor...

-Bella?

-O que? –Perguntei, entorpecida.

-Quer namorar comigo?

Eu estaquei. Antes de pensar em algo, antes de novamente ser tomada pelas duvidas pelo comportamento estranho de Edward, ele me beijou de um jeito muito mais intenso, muito mais persuasivo que ontem. Eu estava caindo... Caindo... Eu estava em um precipício. Quando Edward deixou meus lábios, as mãos em minha cintura enquanto minhas mãos descansavam flácidas em seu peito, eu sussurrei.

-Sim.

Nada mais foi dito aquela noite.

**Edward pov's**

Enquanto eu dirigia, Isabella tinha os olhos fixos em qualquer parte do carro... Menos em mim. Aquilo me deixou surpreso por que geralmente minhas companhias femininas não tiravam os olhos de mim e sua boca do meu... Melhor não pensar muito nesse tipo de coisa. Perguntei-me se Isabella poderia ser uma "Maria gasolina"... Ela só olhava o carro! Eu tinha que quebrar aquele clima incômodo. Costumo, com mulheres mais interessantes, quebrar a timidez colocando minha mão em sua coxa, não que eu fosse fazer isso com Isabella.

Quando eu vi Bella esperando-me no estacionamento acreditei que a batalha já estava ganha, mas agora, vendo-a tão calada, fiquei confuso. Será que ela não tinha gostado do beijo? Talvez fosse lésbica, isso explicaria muita coisa. Mas se era assim... Por que ela tinha aceitado a carona comigo?

-Então... Perdoe-me pelo que fiz. –Disse esperando que assim o clima melhorasse, mas Isabella continuou como um zumbi ao meu lado, isso me enervou. O que essa garota queria? Ela me pareceu mais e mais uma péssima escolha. Quando estacionei o carro em frente ao seu prédio eu soube que Bella iria correr, não correu. Isso me surpreendeu e me deixou esperançoso de que a garota fosse ceder. Ela continuou ali parada e calada no banco do carona. Ok, eu ia ter que ter muita paciência com aquela ameba com pernas.

-Eu acho que deixei sua vida uma bagunça, não é? Desculpe-me por isso. Não era minha intenção te prejudicar, mas... Se eu deixasse para lá eu teria problemas. Deixar essa oportunidade passar seria um erro. –E certamente seria, um erro de milhares de dólares. –Agora... –Eu ergui minha mão e toquei em sua bochecha. Tenho que admitir que a pele dela era macia e não tinha aqueles quilos de maquiagem que mais pareciam reboco na cara. –Me diga uma coisa: por que está assim tão assustada, tensa? –Eu estava curioso, tinha que admitir. Ela era sem duvida a mulher mais estranha com quem já lhe dei. Uma incógnita na forma de mulher. Eu não entendia suas ações, nunca! Isabella abaixou a cabeça e a torrente de palavras me surpreendeu.

-Eu não sirvo pra você. Eu não sou o seu tipo. Eu não entendo como, de repente, você passou a se interessar por mim. Eu não estou assustada, eu estou confusa. –Ela disse sem olhar para mim. Afastei-me dela e olhei para o pára-brisa, na calçada uma mulher muito gostosa caminhava e, ao me notar, piscou para mim. Eu tive que dar atenção aquela coisa gostosa, eu me perguntei se Bella perceberia eu tirando meu celular para tirar uma foto da loira gostosa. Espere, Bella tinha dito algo pra mim e eu tinha que responder.

Eu pensei que seria fácil lhe dar com ela, mas lá estava ela desvendando tudo. Ela sabia que ela não era adequada para mim e estava me questionando. Eu ia ter que ser um ótimo ator agora.

-Eu entendo sua desconfiança. De fato é estranho alguém como eu estar interessado em alguém com você. – Era muito mais do que estranho, era bizarro. Um sonho para ela e um pesadelo para mim. –Mas isso é estranho para os outros, Isabella, não pra mim.

Pronto, atuação digna de Oscar. Isabella virou-se e me olhou, os olhos com certa emoção. Aquilo me deixou um pouco vulnerável. Ela era a única que me deixava vulnerável, humano... E eu odiava isso. Eu iria inventar um compromisso e me desfazer logo dela, não estava sendo saudável ficar próximo a ela. Para a minha surpresa, Bella reagiu. Pegou-me pelo colarinho e puxou-me para beijá-la.

Eu fiquei tão em choque por sua atitude que passamos algum tempo apenas com os lábios colados. Parece que Bella não era experiente no quesito beijo, então o papai aqui teria de fazer tudo. Coloquei uma mão em sua nuca, afastando os cabelos do lugar, puxando seu rosto para mim enquanto outra mão envolvia sua cintura. A princípio eu apenas mantive meus lábios nos seus, roçando-os, mas senti a necessidade de aprofundar o beijo. Por que fiz isso? Por que essa ânsia em explorar aquela boca? Simples: por que a boca, assim como tudo nela, era virginal. Eu adorava virgens, saber que eu era seu primeiro e que ela sempre me usaria como referencia quando estivesse com outro.

Quebrei a resistência dos seus lábios e penetrei minha língua explorando o interior de sua boca preocupado em lhe dar o melhor beijo, ainda melhor que o primeiro que havia dado nela e satisfeito constatei que ela estava correspondendo. Apesar de tímida, sua língua permanecia no interior de sua boca, Bella acompanhou bem o meu beijo. Eu não duvidaria se ela tivesse treinado com uma laranja ou com a própria mão. Mas foi bom, bom como não imaginei que fosse. Talvez por que Bella foi à primeira garota pura com que fiquei, mesmo as poucas virgens com quem me envolvi eram mais devassas que atriz pornô. E quilo foi meio... Estranho. Como se minha mente e corpo devassos se purificassem um pouco por estar com ela. E eu corrompendo-a...

Umidade, senti umidade cair na mão que estava na nuca de Bella. Com horror eu a vi chorar e me afastei. O que eu estava fazendo? Por que ela estava chorando? O que eu havia feito de errado? Ela abriu os olhos, parecia tão triste! Usei minha mão e afaguei sua bochecha secando sua lágrima.

-O que foi? Magoei você? Desculpe-me se meu ato a aborreceu eu... Ok. Acho que eu devo dar um tempo para que você pense. –Eu me afastei, eu precisava de um espaço assim como ela. E a incógnita do que disse pairou ali, Bella parecia que tinha algo preso à garganta impossível de descer.

-Me posicionar sobre o que? –Perguntou.

-Se você me quer ou não. É isso. –Eu disse com tanta intensidade que isso me deixou confuso por que havia verdade em minhas palavras. Eu a queria por que precisava do meu dinheiro, de tudo o que era meu de direito. Eu precisava por que eu sempre conquistava quem eu queria e ela não seria exceção, não poderia ser.

Para piorar ela não respondeu de imediato como pensei. Ela saiu do carro me ignorando completamente e eu me senti um pinto no lixo.

...

Eu estava incrivelmente mal humorado e Tânia gritando comigo durante meia hora não ajudou. Enquanto eu me secava, um copo de uísque na mesa de cabeceira que bebericava de vez em quando. Após muito discutir comigo, um monologo na verdade, Tânia foi tomar banho.

Deitei em minha cama deixando a toalha que usava no chão, sorvi todo o uísque. Eu estava um caos por aquela garota, eu não entendia como sua mente funcionava. Eu fiquei tão perdido em pensamentos, tentando entender o que significava o modo como Isabella agia que não notei que Tânia saia do banheiro, nua, e sentava-se no meu colo.

-Pronto para ter uma mulher gostosa com você ao invés da versão de Ugly Betty? –Falou com a voz rouca, seu quadril nu pressionando o meu. Eu nem me liguei que deveria ter ficado excitado com seu ato de tão absorvo que estava.

-EDWARD! –Ela esbravejou claramente furiosa por eu não ser nem ai para ela. Sorri malicioso. Virei-me e deitei sobre ela, meus lábios encontraram os seus enquanto minha mão massageava os seios.

Os lábios virginais que provei...

Eu parei. Tânia estava tão absorva que não deve ter notado como eu estava. Que bosta é essa? Pensar no beijo de Bella e comparar com o de Tânia? Eu devia estar senil ou havia inalado fumaça de maconha sem perceber. Tânia em fim percebeu que eu estava estranho, não era de fazer preliminares então logo partia para a penetração quando estávamos juntos, mas lá estava eu parado, minhas mãos paradas em seu corpo escultural.

-O que foi? –Perguntou para mim ainda desnorteada.

-Eu quero sexo com você, não preciso te beijar para isso! –Disse e a ataquei. Claro que Tânia não protestou, quando menos amoroso era nosso encontro, melhor ficava para os dois. Por que nós não éramos movidos a tesão e nada mais.

Aquela foi uma noite fogosa... Fogosa para ela. De vez em quando eu me distraia.

...

-Não vai falar com a mongolóide? –Tânia comentou quando, naquela manhã, eu seguia para minha sala. Passávamos pelo setor da contabilidade, o setor de Bella, mas eu não parei. Eu estava em duvida se devia insistir com ela após sua fuga de ontem.

-Não, tenho coisas demais para fazer. Temos que ir para a sala de conferencias, certo? –Dei um tapinha em sua bunda. Tânia sorriu maliciosa.

-Exato. Você terá um dia pesado hoje e eu também. Afinal vou ter que arrumar sua sala, está cheia de papeis!

-Que seja. Vamos lá.

E meu dia realmente foi intenso, fiquei feliz por isso afinal assim eu não tinha que pensar a merda que seria procurar alguém que agradasse Alice. Pensei em tentar um caso com sua cantora favorita, uma irlandesa chamada Noraya, meio velha, mas dava pro gasto. Alice não ia negar o compromisso sabendo que teria como cunhada sua cantora favorita.

-Senhor Cullen? –Um homem me chamou. Percebi que ele me mostrava um documento para assinar.

-Desculpe, estou um pouco cansado. –Disse olhando ao documento. Mais do que aborrecido pelos meus planos estarem falhando eu estava um pouco cansado. E voltei a mergulhar nos negócios. Era só eles que importavam no final das contas.

...

Eu estava mal humorado, nem tinha comido nada descente. Não liguei para Tânia em minha sala, ainda arrumando papeis. Sentei pesadamente em minha cadeira. Tânia foi para trás de mim e fez uma massagem improvisada nos ombros.

-Acabou? –Perguntei com os olhos fechados e dedos nas têmporas.

-Sim. Vai pra casa e descanse. –Ela disse, sua voz soou áspera, o que eu estranhei. –Acredito que não vai querer minha companhia hoje, não é? –Ela perguntou e então eu soube o porquê de sua aspereza.

-Eu preciso dormir. Se você for para casa vamos fazer qualquer coisa, menos dormir. –Eu disse, um sorriso matreiro nos olhos. Foi rápido. Meus olhos pretendiam encontrar os de Tânia e notei papel rasgado na lixeira. Eu não me lembrava de ter rasgado algo.

-Tânia, pegue algo pra mim, um café. –Fechei os olhos e esperei.

-Ok. Pelo menos me de carona até em casa. –Murmurou e saiu. Abri os olhos quando ouvi a porta e arrastei a cadeira até ficar bem próximo da lixeira. Peguei apenas alguns pedaços, era uma carta de caligrafia grosseira. Após brincar de quebra cabeça eu consegui ler um pouco do que era. Um encontro no terraço, o nome "Isab" apenas. Era Bella. Olhei o relógio, já era tarde.

Tânia provavelmente iria me azucrinar, mas eu não estava nem ai. Eu segui para o terraço pelo elevador, tive que pegar um lance de escadas após isso. Ela estava lá, tremia pela rajada de vento daquela quase noite. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, estava de costas. Eu caminhei o mais lento que consegui, retirei meu paletó e coloquei em seus ombros. Ela virou-se espantada. Eu me encostei-me ao parapeito como ela fazia meus olhos na noite. O que aconteceria agora? Eu experimentei o gosto do desconhecido.

-Encontrei seu bilhete. –Disse. Alguém tinha que quebrar o silêncio afinal. –Fiquei surpreso e muito feliz por ter marcado o encontro. –E eu estava. Eu podia sentir a grana que era minha entrando na minha conta bancaria. Dinheiro dinheiro dinheiro!

-Fico feliz que tenha ficado feliz. Edward eu... Eu sinto muito pelo modo como me comportei. É que é difícil de acreditar que uma pessoa como você esteja interessada em mim. –Ela falava frenética. Eu me coloquei de lado pensando no que faria para acalmá-la, eu não gostava de gritaria de mulher. E ela estava se menosprezando. Cara eu ia ter que mentir muito bem e falar que era bonita, mas... Até que ela parecia gostosinha. Se ela se vestisse bem.

-Você não devia se menosprezar assim sabia Isabella? –Eu disse numa voz afável.

-Por que eu? De todas as mulheres que você deve conhecer, por que eu? –Ela estava confusa, desnorteada. Por que ela me questionava? Por que ela simplesmente não me aceitava, aceitava o que eu tenho para oferecer?

-Bella, você acredita em amor a primeira vista? –Eu disse aproximando-me. Ela congelou. Senti ânsia de vomito por falar a palavra amor, que coisa falsa! Eu nem sabia o que era isso!

-Eu não acreditava nisso, até que vi você na empresa há dois anos. Depois disso passei a acreditar. –Ela murmurou e captei a mensagem, ela gostava de mim como todas as outras patéticas funcionarias da empresa, ela era igual a elas. Ainda sim eu estava feliz, eu havia ganhado.

-Bom, muito bom. Então eu tenho sorte. Eu realmente não queria esperar ter que te conquistar. –Falei aproximando-me dela. Veracidade nas minhas palavras pela primeira vez quem sabe. Agora eu daria meu golpe final ao estilo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, simplesmente letal.

-Bella?

-O que?

-Quer namorar comigo? –Perguntei voltando a beijá-la, querendo que toda a dúvida sobre aceitar se iria aceitar um beijo que convenceria o mais santo dos homens ao pecado.

-Sim.

Eu a abracei apertado. Bella não viu meu sorriso certamente, o sorriso triunfante. Eu havia vencido e agora colheria os frutos de minha vitoria: matrimônio, herança e separação.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella pov's**

Ele havia me pedido em namoro e eu disse sim, sem hesitar. Bastaram dois passos largos e Edward estava me envolvendo em seus braços, um abraço apertado. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até que Edward me libertou daquele abraço.

-Obrigado. –Disse simplesmente. Achei uma tolice, quase ri. Ele me agradecendo? Era eu que deveria agradecê-lo. Ele estava realizando um sonho. Eu queria dizer algo descente, mas Edward não me deu muito espaço para isso. Puxou-me e me beijou com ânsia o que me agradou profundamente. Eu ainda me sentia envergonhada pelos nossos beijos. Eu era inexperiente com relação ao relacionamento entre homem e mulher e por tudo ser novo era um pouco assustador, mas isso, essa timidez, não iria me impedir de aproveitar. Coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço puxando-o para mim enquanto me aproveitava dos seus magníficos lábios. As mãos de Edward estavam em minha cintura e ousadamente desceu até minhas nádegas. Eu arquejei e o afastei minimamente, mas foi o suficiente para dar o alerta a Edward.

-Me desculpe eu... –Comecei a me desculpar.

-Não, sou eu que devo me desculpar, foi indelicadeza o que eu fiz.

-Tudo bem eu só... É que tudo é muito novo para mim. –Falei constrangida. Eu praticamente me rotulei como virgem.

-Ok. Vamos então? –Edward disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto pegando minha mão. Aceitei o contato de bom grado enquanto seguíamos para o estacionamento.

Eu fiquei preocupada, temerosa de que minha confissão tivesse esfriado as coisas. Eu não era ignorante, eu sabia que Edward devia estar acostumado a mulheres mais fáceis, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não era por que Edward tinha tais mulheres que eu iria me oferecer! Edward parecia incrivelmente feliz, eu ainda estava digerindo os acontecimentos e o fato de que eu era a causa de sua felicidade.

-Quer ir para casa ou poderíamos desviar o caminho? –Edward perguntou enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim. Eu estaquei. Desviar caminho? Edward estaria pensando em... –Não se preocupe, eu não vou levá-la a um motel ou algo assim, nunca! –Ele disse sorrindo. Eu sorri.

-Me desculpe, não é nada disso eu... Deixe pra lá. Bem, já que nós somos namorados eu acho que teremos outras noites para sair. Eu estou um pouco cansada. Tanta coisa aconteceu! –Eu falei com sinceridade, eu estava muito desnorteada ainda. Eu precisava respirar, pensar, mas eu ainda queria estar próxima dele. Pensei em convidá-lo para subir, mas ele poderia interpretar isso de forma errada e eu não estava muito preparada para fazer algo mais, era cedo ainda. Seguimos silenciosos pela noite. Edward segurava minha mão no banco do carro. Chegamos a pouco tempo em casa.

-Posso vir aqui buscar você? –Ele perguntou subitamente.

-Me pegar? –Perguntei confusa.

-Amanhã pela manhã. Poderíamos tomar café juntos antes de irmos para o trabalho.

-Claro. –Eu disse tão feliz pelo convite, por tudo, que senti a umidade nos olhos que reprimi com afinco.

-Vem cá. –Edward murmurou. Puxou-me para mais perto. Eu me deixei levar aninhando-me nos seus braços que agora eram meus, de certa forma. Procurei pelos seus lábios o que Edward me ofereceu sem hesitar. Beijar era muito bom, mas eu bem sabia que era por que eu beijava os lábios dele. Cedo demais, ele me soltou.

-Boa noite. –Ele disse e colou seus lábios aos meus novamente. Eu saí trêmula. Fiquei parada vendo-o partir e entrei calmamente em casa.

Eu pensei que, ao passar pela porta, eu iria me desatar a gritar como havia feito anteriormente, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Eu caí de joelhos cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e chorei enquanto silenciosamente agradecia a Deus por Edward me notar. Agora sim eu poderia ignorar os anos de solidão e desesperança, eles estavam enterrados. Eu não consegui dormir bem naquela noite pela alegria que sentia. Eu estava ansiosa demais para o próximo dia. Mesmo não sabendo para onde nós iríamos assim, eu já estava feliz com o que eu estava ganhando. Agora que eu parecia acreditar na concretização dos meus sonhos era só aproveitar.

...

Cabelos arrumados, dentes escovados, roupas limpas e bem engomadas... Eu esperava por Edward em frente ao meu prédio. A insegurança me tomava pensando que talvez Edward se esquecesse de mim. Minha preocupação se exauriu ao ver o seu carro estacionando no meio fio. Edward saiu elegante em trajes formais típicos do escritório, paletó preto com camisa interna vermelha e gravata cor vinho, segurando uma rosa vermelha. Eu fiquei paralisada com o ato e Edward, deixando de lado o acanhamento, veio e me beijou. Um simples selinho, mas algo tão cheio de significado, que precisei me conter para não chorar, de novo.

-Bom dia. –Ele murmurou no meu ouvido assim que se afastou dos meus lábios. Entregou-me a rosa.

-Obrigada. Bom dia.

-Então... Vamos? –Assim sendo abriu a porta para mim. Logo estávamos seguindo para algum lugar escolhido por Edward. Eu já imaginava que iríamos para um lugar sofisticado, por esse motivo vesti algo mais bonito do que costumo usar. O local tinha nome Francês. Senti-me um pouco mal, todos os funcionários pareciam me avaliar. Edward segurou minha mão de forma despreocupada, um sorriso nos lábios. Fiquei tensa apenas enquanto seguíamos para uma mesa, quando me sentei e fiquei diante de Edward, sendo olhada por aqueles olhos cor de ocre, eu me esqueci de todo o resto.

-Parece tensa. Não gostou de vir tomar café comigo? –Edward perguntou parecendo preocupado.

-Não, claro que não! Eu estou preocupada em chegar atrasada na verdade. –Minha mão que descansava em cima da mesa foi segurada por uma das mãos de Edward.

-Não fique. Não será prejudicada. Sabe disso. É minha namorada agora Bella.

-Eu não quero ter privilégios só por que sou sua namorada Edward. –Falei com dificuldade travando na palavra "namorada". Edward parecia reprimir uma risada.

-Não se preocupe. Você não terá privilégios. Mas também não deixarei que a prejudiquem por algo tão banal.

Quando eu ia protestar nossos pedidos chegaram. Deixei o assunto para lá. Eu não me importava com nada, desde que tivesse meu tempo com ele.

Para mim o ato mais simples de Edward era executado com graça. Enquanto eu o via, desejava secretamente coisas banais como vê-lo fazer algo tão simples como se alimentar, trabalhar, qualquer coisa. E agora eu estava tendo essa chance em primeira mão por isso nem dei importância ao que degustava, estava mais interessada em captar cada movimento feito por Edward e registrar na memória.

-O que foi? Parece distraída. –Ele murmurou, suas mãos cruzadas sob o queixo. –Ainda não acredita que é minha namorada?

-É meio difícil de acreditar. Foi tudo rápido demais.

-Desculpe-me por tudo isso Bella. Sei que deve estar um pouco assustada. Ainda sim eu fiquei feliz por isso não ter interferido em sua aceitação da minha proposta de namoro. –Ele dizia calmo, risonho.

-Eu nunca riria recusar tal pedido, não vindo de você por que eu...

O celular de Edward toca. Ele atende com um ar de desagrado.

-Oi Alice. –Ele diz, era a sua irmã. Tratei de me ocupar com o meu café da manhã enquanto ele falava sobre coisas da empresa com ela, logo eu tinha comido tudo. Edward, ainda ao celular, chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Encerrou a ligação enquanto pagava a conta.

-Desculpe por isso. Minha irmã está na empresa e teremos uma reunião. Vamos ter que ir agora. Uma pena, queria um pouco mais de tempo com você.

-Tudo bem Edward. Eu também tenho trabalho. –Levantei-me e retirei a carteira da minha bolsa separando os gastos com meu café. Estendi a Edward, mas ele recusou com um simples movimento de mãos.

-Pare com isso Bella. Você até me ofende desse jeito. Eu a convidei, não deve pagar por nada.

-Eu não pagarei, se você me prometer que me deixará compensar isso.

-Pode deixar. –Edward pegou minha mão e seguimos para a empresa, enquanto íamos para lá ele iniciou uma conversa.

-Bella, tenho um favor a pedir.

-Pode pedir então.

-Não quero que comente com ninguém sobre nós. –Ele falou dando atenção a estrada. Desviei meus olhos e fitei a estrada diante de nós. O que significava esse pedido? Por que Edward não queria que ninguém soubesse de nós dois? Será que eu era só um passatempo ou...

-Você parece estar aborrecida com o que eu disse. Não me interprete mau, amor, é que teremos problemas se descobrirem, muita especulação. Eu não quero interferências externas. Entende?

E eu o entendia. Eu até poderia imaginar as especulações que fariam. Que eu estava dormindo com ele não somente por ele ser belo, mas também para me assegurar na empresa. Eu não me importaria com nada, mas se isso iria incomodar Edward então eu seria o mais discreta possível. Não estava pensando muito na problemática apontada por Edward, não depois de ouvir a palavra AMOR dos seus lábios sendo referida a mim.

-Tudo bem. Acho melhor assim. –Murmurei. Com a velocidade com que Edward dirigia chegamos mais cedo do que eu esperava.

...

Quando cheguei ao meu espaço de trabalho, Jess saltou sobre mim.

-HEI POR QUE VOCÊ DEMOROU HEIN? TA ESCONDENDO ALGO DE MIM? O CHEFE VAI QUERER SUA CABEÇA! –Ela falou frenética. Eu a afastei com a mão e sentei em minha mesa ligando o computador.

-Não estava me sentindo bem.

-Se é assim por que veio Bella? Se eu sentisse uma simples cólica eu faltava. –Disse Jess divertida enquanto voltava sua atenção para o seu computador. –O chefe veio aqui, eu disse que você estava muito doente e que iria se atrasar. Claro que ele engoliu, ele sabe que você é uma funcionaria extraordinária. Se fosse eu com essa desculpa ainda que estivesse com um membro amputado ele não acreditaria. –E Jess voltou a ficar imersa em seu trabalho e em seu MSN aberto. Fiquei feliz por ela não me encher de perguntas como normalmente fazia. Acho que ela só não me interrogou por que não viu que cheguei ao mesmo tempo em que Edward.

Durante o tempo em que estive trabalhando me peguei sorrindo como uma idiota. Era inevitável. Se antes eu já pensava em Edward imagine agora? Era algo compulsivo, meus pensamentos apenas nele. Felizmente eu consegui trabalhar sem problemas revisando minhas planilhas para verificar se havia escrito o nome "Edward" entre os dados da empresa. Eu só parei com o trabalho quando era a hora do almoço. Fiquei ansiosa pelo aparecimento de Edward, talvez ele me convidasse para almoçar com ele ou coisa assim. Ele não apareceu. Isso me frustrou, mas eu tinha que ser compreensiva, Edward era um homem ocupado afinal. Fui amuada com Jess e Angela para o refeitório. Elas conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, não me dei ao trabalho de dar atenção. Eu estava terrivelmente carente precisando da companhia de Edward. Sei que é meio doentio da minha parte, mas passei dois anos apenas admirando-o e sonhando em ser sua, agora que o tinha eu queria compensar o tempo perdido. Angela me examinada, ela deve ter notado que eu estava um pouco diferente, impaciente, coisa que nunca antes demonstrei para elas. Jess estava imersa em seus próprios conflitos para notar algo além dela, a não ser que algum cara gostoso passasse por aqui pela nossa mesa.

E passei mais horas sem sequer olhar para Edward.

...

-Ai Bella você nunca aceita nenhum convite nosso para sair. Desse jeito vai ficar encalhada! –Jess esbravejou enquanto preparava-se para ir, ao que tudo indicava Angela e ela iria sair com seus respectivos pares.

-Obrigada. Outro dia talvez. Quero ir pra casa e dormir. –Disse fingindo cansaço. Verdadeiramente eu não estava cansada. Eu estava ansiosa para ver Edward. Esperei Jess ir, acenei para ela e para Angela enquanto as duas seguiam para o elevador. Demorei-me mais no meu espaço de trabalho por não saber o que faria. Deveria ir até o estacionamento esperar por Edward? Não, isso seria muita inconveniência minha. Mas o que eu faria? Tomada pela indecisão fiquei mais alguns minutos sentada em minha cadeira em frente ao meu computador. Por fim decidi ir para casa. Edward estava cansado, eu não iria aborrecê-lo obrigando-o a dirigir até minha casa, desviando de seu costumeiro caminho. Sai pelo elevador de funcionários em direção ao térreo para pegar minha condução.

Eu não sabia se estava agindo certo, Edward poderia ficar aborrecido. Bom, Deus sabe que eu tinha a melhor das intenções. Só fiquei uns cinco segundos na parada quando ouço uma buzina ao meu lado. Vejo Edward em seu carro olhando para mim com confusão evidente nos olhos. Olhei para todos os lados para me certificar que ninguém da empresa tinha nos notado e entrei no lado do carona.

-Bella por que não esperou por mim?

-Eu não sabia se você estava livre para me levar para casa. Você esteve tão ocupado hoje. Eu não quis incomodar. –Murmurei. Edward sorriu, afagou minha bochecha.

-Não seja boba. Eu sempre terei tempo para você. Desculpe-me por não ter feito companhia na hora do almoço, estive ocupado.

-Está tudo bem Edward. Não precisa fazer esforço por mim. Sentiria-me muito mal se você fizesse algo assim. –Confessei subitamente preocupada com Edward. Só para estar aqui comigo, quanto esforço ele não estava fazendo? Apostaria meu salário que ele devia estar cansado, mas ainda sim se disponibilizava para me ver e me levar até em casa.

-Não importa quando esforço eu faça para estar ao seu lado, Bella, eu me sinto muito bem com isso por isso não se preocupe. –Edward inclinou-se beijando minha testa, fechei os olhos para melhor apreciar o contato. Edward afastou-se dando partida no carro, mau era perceptível o barulho do motor de tão silencioso que era. Afivelei o cinto de segurança e me permiti relaxar no banco de couro.

-Que tal jantarmos agora? Quero compensar elo tempo que não ficamos juntos. Conheço um restaurante ótimo com uma bela vista.

Pensei em sua proposta e em como Edward sempre me levava para lugares de sua preferência e acabava por pagar a conta. Tive uma súbita idéia que logo pus em pratica.

-Você não gostaria de jantar lá em casa Edward? Não se preocupe, eu cozinho bem o suficiente para tornar minha comida comestível. –Eu disse levemente divertida. Edward acompanhou meu sorriso com um dos seus.

-Você cozinhará para mim? Que honra! Claro que aceito Bella, mas... Não será um incomodo? Você deve ter tido um dia igualmente cansativo. Eu não quero dar-lhe este trabalho.

-Imagina! Eu quero compensá-lo.

-Tudo bem então.

Seguimos rapidamente para casa dando uma passadinha em um supermercado, Edward queria comprar uma garrafa de vinho e eu alguns ingredientes para o prato que eu estava pensando em preparar.

...

-Nossa, isso está muito bom! Melhor do que muitos pratos preparados pelos chefes mais habilidosos! –Edward disse com entusiasmo enquanto eu o servia novamente da lasanha que havia preparado. Edward degustou o prato com a garrafa de vinho que havia comprado e eu, que não sou acostumada com bebida alcoólica de nenhum tipo, comi com refrigerante.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu pretendia fazer algo mais elaborado, mas...

-Imagina Bella está ótimo. –Edward comia sua segunda porção com gosto, mas ainda conservando as habilidades de alguém que aprendeu a degustar de uma refeição com requinte. Fiquei um pouco acanhada para comer em frente a ele.

-Este é um bom lugar para morar. Bem arejado, limpo... Com um toque seu fica perfeito. –Edward comentou enquanto olhava com olhos quase clínicos meu apartamento. Eu corei.

-Obrigada.

-Mora aqui há muito tempo?

-Não. Logo que me formei em contabilidade e vim para cá eu adquiri esse apartamento então tem só uns dois anos. –Disse pegando a louça suja que não estava sendo usada de cima da mesa. Edward me ajudou a levar a louça até a pia.

-Deixa que eu faço isso Edward. Definitivamente não vou querer sua ajuda a lavar a louça. –Falei zombeteira. Ele deixou os pratos na pia e afastou-se.

-Tudo bem, hoje passa, mas da próxima eu ajudo. –Falou enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

-Seus pais moram em outra cidade? –Ele perguntou tentando, supus, me conhecer melhor. Respondi naturalmente.

-Eles morreram há algum tempo. –Disse tentando dar atenção a louça.

-Sinto muito. –Edward murmurou, parecia pouco a vontade, pelo menos era isso que o tom de sua voz sugeria.

-Tudo bem. Faz algum tempo, eu já superei.

-Mas ainda deve ser um tema difícil de conversar. Pelo menos comigo é assim.

E naquele instante eu entendi o que Edward disse. Eu sabia através de funcionários da empresa que a mãe de Edward morrera cedo e seu pai algum tempo depois deixando a empresa aos filhos Edward e Alice Cullen.

-Eu soube, por funcionários da empresa, que você perdeu os pais. Eu sinto muito. Sei bem como é isso Edward. Pelo menos você tem Alice, sua irmã. Eu era filha única e meus pais não tinham parentes próximos então eu meio que fiquei são após a morte deles. –Falei sentindo a garganta apertar. Não, não era hora disso, de pensar em coisas tristes. Edward estava ali comigo e era meu namorado, a felicidade estava completa agora.

-Mas você tem a mim agora. –Ele murmurou em meu ouvido, nem notei sua aproximação. Fiquei imóvel encostada na pia enquanto os braços de Edward circundavam minha cintura puxando-me para mais perto do seu corpo. O calor que emanava de sua estrutura máscula era intoxicante. Virei-me ignorando os poucos talheres que ainda não tinha lavado e fitei seus olhos cor de ocre, abrasadores. Sensações que nunca experimentei antes me assaltaram, vontades desconhecidas. Vontade de me entregar aquele homem sem me importar com as conseqüências. Isso era errado, muito errado, mas minha racionalidade foi algo que meio que desapareceu quando eu o vi pela primeira vez transitando pelos corredores. Edward beijou-me na testa, em uma das pálpebras, na bochecha, beijou-me no pescoço e eu, arfante, acabei dizendo algo que não pretendia dizer, não naquele momento.

-Eu sempre te amei, desde a primeira vez que o vi na empresa. –Sussurrei não sabendo se ele me ouviria, mas ele ouviu. Parou. Afastou-se um pouco e me fitou intensamente. Havia algo em seus olhos, um sentimento, desconhecido pra mim.

-Eu preciso ir. –Disse subitamente afastando-se. Eu fiquei confusa. O que eu tinha dito?

-Espera. O que foi que eu fiz? –Perguntei enquanto o via pegar seu casaco em cima de um dos sofás e vesti-lo. Oh droga que boca grande a minha! Por que tive de falar em amor?

-Não fez nada Bella, claro que não! –Falou parecendo apavorado. Veio e beijou-me para logo após partir. Eu não entendi o seu ato, senti que ficou embasbacado por minha confissão. Ou talvez estivesse com pressa, tendo algum compromisso importante. Eu não devia levar tudo aquilo seriamente. Se eu tive alguma duvida com relação ao acontecido do jantar, essa duvida se dissolveu, pois, após tomar meu banho e me recolher para dormir, notei que havia uma mensagem no meu celular. Era Edward e ele dizia de forma simples, porém significativa a frase:

"Eu amo você. Edward.".

Isso foi o suficiente para as duvidas se evaporarem e eu voltar a mergulhar em sonhos sabendo que logo mais uma manhã ao seu lado eu teria.

**Edward pov's**

Ela disse sim ao me pedido de namoro, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Feliz por meus planos estarem rumando de acordo com meu planejamento, eu dei duas passadas e a abracei. A satisfação de ter meus planos praticamente concluídos era enorme.

-Obrigado. –Eu disse a ela. Claro que Bella, ignorante como é, não saberia o porquê eu estaria agradecendo. Nem devia saber. E para fechar o momento com chave de ouro (para ela, claro), eu a puxei e a beijei. Não era o melhor beijo do mundo, eu devo ter sido seu primeiro, mas também não era o pior. Bella, apesar da inexperiência, se deixava conduzir facilmente durante o beijo, isso facilitava demais as coisas para mim. Como o beijo estava melhor do que o previsto, eu acabei por me empolgar e desci minhas mãos da cintura até suas nádegas. Bella arquejou com meu ato e me afastei dela. Oh droga eu havia passado dos limites! Virgem como ela é, certamente não estava acostumada a contatos mais íntimos. Eu teria que me policiar afinal eu prometi a mim mesmo que apesar de ter como objetivo desposá-la eu não iria tocá-la mais intimamente.

-Me desculpe eu... –Bella começou a dizer parecendo apavorada. Eu que abuso dela e é ela que me pede desculpas? Que garota estranha.

-Não, sou eu que devo me desculpar, foi indelicadeza o que eu fiz. –Eu disse tentando parecer arrependido. Claro que era tudo um ardil. Edward Cullen nunca se arrependeria de tentar se aproveitar de uma mulher. Foi por me aproveitar que garanti minhas melhores noitadas com mulheres.

-Tudo bem eu só... É que tudo é muito novo para mim. –Falou constrangida. Tão tipicamente virgem! Isso me deixava um pouco aborrecido, mas nunca eu deixaria tal aborrecimento transparecer.

-Ok. Vamos então? –Peguei sua mão a fim de encerrar o assunto. Eu a conduzi em silencio até meu carro. Essa era a principal vantagem de ter Bella como alguma coisa, ela não ficava tagarelando. Assim que chegamos ao carro eu disse:

-Quer ir para casa ou poderíamos desviar o caminho? – Perguntei querendo fortificar ainda mais meus laços com ela. Quanto maior os laços, mais rapidamente eu a desposaria. Bella pareceu temerosa com algo, não foi difícil adivinhar com o que estava temerosa. –Não se preocupe, eu não vou levá-la a um motel ou algo assim, nunca! –Eu disse sorrindo. Que idéia ela pensar que eu faria tal coisa, ainda mais com ela! Cruzes! Ela sorriu.

-Me desculpe, não é nada disso eu... Deixe pra lá. Bem, já que nós somos namorados eu acho que teremos outras noites para sair. Eu estou um pouco cansada. Tanta coisa aconteceu! –Ela disse. Claro que estava desnorteada, como um cara como eu iria se interessar por ela? Ainda era difícil para eu engolir que eu estava apelando para tal coisa. Segurei sua mão e seguimos dessa forma, calados e de mãos dadas, até seu apartamento.

-Posso vir aqui buscar você? –Perguntei ao estacionar em frente ao local onde morava. Queria sair logo daquele gueto, todo mundo olhava meu carro, boa parte deviam ser marginais.

-Me pegar? –Perguntou confusa. Que garota de raciocínio lento!

-Amanhã pela manhã. Poderíamos tomar café juntos antes de irmos para o trabalho.

-Claro. –Bella concordou. Meu plano indo muito bem. Perguntei-me se ela estranharia se na manhã seguinte aparecesse com uma aliança. Naquele momento eu pude contemplá-la um pouco mais de perto. Ela era bonita, uma beleza clássica, algo difícil de encontrar. Se ela se arrumasse certamente chamaria a atenção de qualquer um, até de mim.

-Vem cá. –Chamei puxando-a para mais perto. Bella se deixou levar. A beijei com calma, bem diferente dos beijos que costumo dar em minhas amantes. Antes que eu me deixasse levar, eu a soltei.

-Boa noite. –Disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Bella saiu meio cambaleante e então eu parti.

Eu sabia que não teria muita paz. Meu celular tocou antes de entrar na garagem do meu apartamento, era Tânia. Eu atendi sabendo que ela devia estar puta comigo.

-Edward, cadê você?

-Em casa.

-O que esteve fazendo hein?

-Cuidando de meus assuntos Tânia. –Sim, eu estava sendo quase monossilábico. Tanto ainda com o que me preocupar, eu não tinha tempo para explosões femininas quando havia muito a planejar.

É claro que Tânia me esperava em meu apartamento. Ela me esperava em frente à porta com os braços cruzados no peito, uma expressão demoníaca capaz de transformar seu lindo rosto em uma carranca horrenda. Com a careta que fazia era preferível até ficar com Bella a ela.

-POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ... –Eu não dei espaço para mais nenhuma palavra. A beijei vigorosamente prensando-a na parede. Tânia não disse mais nada aquela noite. Sexo era mesmo uma forma infalível de calar uma mulher.

...

-Então eu vou ser posta de lado enquanto você segue com os planos para conquistar aquela caipira? –Tânia resmungou enquanto se refazia de nossa noite intensa. Eu já estava pronto para ir para a casa de Bella a fim de ter um pouco mais de tempo com ela.

-Sim. É pegar ou largar Tânia. –Disse. Ela fez um beicinho teimoso.

-Não tem jeito. Que seja. Pelo menos eu sei que aquela ali não é desejável pra você. Isso me enche de satisfação. –Falou vitoriosa. Ela que não soubesse que quando a via aborrecida preferia Bella.

-Eu vou ir até a casa dela, eu a convidei para tomarmos café juntos. Tenho que me apressar ou o prazo para reaver minha parte na herança vai se perder. Em pouco tempo eu estava seguindo para a casa de Bella enquanto Tânia ia de taxi para a empresa.

Lembrei-me de que seria delicado levar algo para ela, presenteá-la. Felizmente Bella era simples então qualquer porcaria que eu desse a ela, até uma conserva em lata, iria satisfazê-la. Sorri pensando em Bella colocando a lata de conserva entre as folhas de seu diário e escrevendo ao lado: primeiro presente do meu amorzinho. Parecia algo bem típico dela. Não estava a fim de ir a uma loja de bugigangas, eu tinha meus compromissos da empresa, não poderia me atrasar muito. Estacionei em frente a uma casa promissora com um belo jardim em frente. Cautelosamente sai do carro seguindo para lá. Peguei um botão de rosa que pendia para fora da cerca viva que contornava a casa e sai antes que alguém me visse. Pronto, presente providenciado e nem precisei gastar nada.

Claro que ela me esperava na porta, ansiosa. Estava até apresentável hoje, mas ainda sim as vestes lhe caiam muito mal. Quanto mau gosto em uma só pessoa! Talvez ela devesse se inscrever naqueles programas para mudar a aparência. Estacionei e sai do carro com a rosa na mão. Fui em sua direção e a beijei, um mero selinho. Eu não queria assustar a garota com um beijo desentupidor de pia em plena manhã. Visto o quão inexperiente ela parece, eu poderia asfixiá-la com minha língua ou algo assim.

-Bom dia. –Murmurei em seu ouvido e me afastei entregando a rosa. Bella estava pasma, provavelmente ainda não acreditava que eu pudesse estar interessado nela.

-Obrigada. Bom dia. –Murmurou.

-Então... Vamos? –Caminhei até o carro e abri a porta do carona para ela. Bella entrou sem hesitar. Segui para um café que eu ia às vezes, muito bom por sinal. Mantive minhas mãos unidas a dela enquanto seguia para o local onde costumava sentar. Bella olhava para todos os lados parecendo pouco à vontade naquele lugar requintado. Certamente ela se sentiria melhor se eu a levasse naquelas lanchonetes de esquina com gordura de fritura até na porta de entrada. Sentamos. Fizemos os pedidos de imediato e quis rir quando vi que Bella tinha dificuldades para ler o cardápio com seus pratos tipicamente franceses. Visto que ela parecia verde, nervosa, eu resolvi quebrar o gelo.

-Parece tensa. Não gostou de vir tomar café comigo? –Fingi preocupação. Como se eu ligasse se ela não gostava daquele lugar!

-Não, claro que não! Eu estou preocupada em chegar atrasada na verdade. –Porra, de novo o trabalho! Qualquer funcionaria estaria dando graças aos céus por se atrasar para estar comigo. Ela era muito estranha. Segurei sua mão a fim de acalmá-la.

-Não fique. Não será prejudicada. Sabe disso. É minha namorada agora Bella. –Eu disse e senti algo estranho quando disse a palavra namorada. Seriam náuseas? Não, era algo diferente. Talvez fosse aquela sensação de prazer pelo sentimento de posse. Fosse ela quem fosse, ela era minha agora, como minha diversão particular.

-Eu não quero ter privilégios só por que sou sua namorada Edward. –Bella disse. Isso me surpreendeu? Não queria privilégios? De que planeta surgiu essa mulher? Qualquer uma montaria em cima de mim!

-Não se preocupe. Você não terá privilégios. Mas também não deixarei que a prejudiquem por algo tão banal. –Bella ia dizer algo, protestar talvez, mas nossos pedidos chegaram em boa hora. Comecei a comer e notei que Bella me olhava disfarçadamente, cada mínimo movimento que eu fazia. Era meio constrangedor. Nem Tânia me via comer com freqüência. Senti-me novamente vulnerável com Bella olhando coisas que eu não gostava que as pessoas vissem. Após o termino do café decidi verbalizar as incógnitas que se formavam em minha cabeça.

-O que foi? Parece distraída. Ainda não acredita que é minha namorada?

-É meio difícil de acreditar. Foi tudo rápido demais. –Bella disse e senti nervosismo. De fato eu estava apressando as coisas e Bella, ao invés de aproveitar, parecia mais e mais desconfiada. Eu tinha que dar o credito a garota, ela era perceptiva demais.

-Desculpe-me por tudo isso Bella. Sei que deve estar um pouco assustada. Ainda sim eu fiquei feliz por isso não ter interferido em sua aceitação da minha proposta de namoro.

-Eu nunca riria recusar tal pedido, não vindo de você por que eu...

Meu celular toca. Vejo no visor, era Alice.

-Oi Alice. –Atendi enquanto Bella parecia avoada.

-Hei Edward devia estar na empresa. Temos uma reunião hoje. Onde você está? –Eu nem precisava estar diante de Alice para sentir sua desconfiança.

-Estou tomando café. Já estou indo para a empresa.

-Ah, ok. E então já achou a sua esposa Edward? Estou querendo conhecer as candidatas. –Alice comentou entre risos. Eu bem sabia que, se ela descobrisse que era Bella, Alice não iria se opor a eu tomar Bella como esposa, pelo menos não na frente de Bella, mas procuraria uma forma de dizer a ela o que se passava. Eu ia ter que ser muito astuto e não revelar até o último instante, mas seria difícil. Bella provavelmente ia contar para as amigas da empresa, qualquer uma tiraria vantagem disso. E então Alice saberia e fim da historia.

-Alice, até mais. –Desliguei o celular. Bella ainda parecia avoada.

-Desculpe por isso. Minha irmã está na empresa e teremos uma reunião. Vamos ter que ir agora. Uma pena, queria um pouco mais de tempo com você. –Menti casualmente.

-Tudo bem Edward. Eu também tenho trabalho. –Disse levantando-se e pegando sua carteira dentro da bolsa. O que ela estava fazendo? Fiz menção para a aproximação do garçom e ele prontamente o fez já com a conta em mãos.

-Pare com isso Bella. Você até me ofende desse jeito. Eu a convidei, não deve pagar por nada. –Falei já sacando meu cartão de credito. Se ela visse os nossos gastos teria que sacrificar dois salários seus.

-Eu não pagarei, se você me prometer que me deixará compensar isso. –Ela propôs. Perguntei-me como ela iria querer compensar. Bem, se fosse sexo eu teria que ser bem persuasivo para desencorajá-la. Eu já havia decidido que nunca iria tocá-la, eu não iria querer destroçá-la por completo.

-Pode deixar. –Peguei sua mão e fomos para o carro após o pagamento da conta. Fiquei distraído pensando em como iria ocultar toda a historia a tempo de Alice não fazer nenhuma besteira. O jeito seria pedir a Bella e inventar uma boa desculpa para aplacar sua desconfiança. Foi no carro, enquanto íamos para a empresa, que decidi tocar no assunto.

-Bella, tenho um favor a pedir.

-Pode pedir então.

-Não quero que comente com ninguém sobre nós. –Falei sem mais delongas. Eu a olhei e vi que Bella olhava fixamente para frente com uma expressão estranha. Tratei de complementar o que havia dito.

-Você parece estar aborrecida com o que eu disse. Não me interprete mau, amor, é que teremos problemas se descobrirem, muita especulação. Eu não quero interferências externas. Entende? –Fiquei pasmo. Eu a chamei de "amor"? Juro que escapou inconsciente, mas ela pareceu se iluminar com isso.

-Tudo bem. Acho melhor assim. –Murmurou. Eu sabia que ela era diferente e fiquei satisfeito que isso só facilitaria meu lado.

...

-Oi mano! –Alice pulou em meu pescoço abraçando-me assim que passei para a sala de conferencia. Todos ali presentes, chefes de outros setores da empresa, olhavam abismados para ela. Tânia estava em um canto fazendo anotações e olhando disfarçadamente para mim.

-Pare com isso Alice. –Eu disse afastando-a, embasbacado pelo seu ato.

-Não seja chato, sou sua irmã fazia tempo que não o via. –Ela falou com um rosto triste, falsamente triste. Fiz um cafuné nela.

-Vamos à reunião bonequinha. –Falei enquanto seguia para minha cadeira. Quando Alice sentou em seu lugar assumiu uma mascara de seriedade e responsabilidade. A garota parecia ter transtorno bipolar ou dupla personalidade às vezes.

-Bom dia a todos. Perdoem-me pelo atraso. Comecemos a reunião. –Anunciei e todos se endireitaram mais formalmente em suas cadeiras. Eu ainda não era o presidente da empresa, não enquanto não pegasse o que era meu da herança, mas o fato de ser filho do dono era suficiente para que eu exercesse tal autoridade. Eu sorri sabendo que, como meus planos iam bem, logo eu ocuparia em definitivo a cadeira da presidência.

...

-Nossa, essas reuniões são tão chatas! –Alice bufou enquanto sentava em minha cadeira. Estávamos sozinhos em minha sala.

-É bom se acostumar. Você terá sua parcela de responsabilidade aqui na empresa.

-Deixemos esse papo chato pra lá Edward. Me diz? Já achou sua pretendente? –Alice perguntou, a curiosidade em seus olhos era assustadora.

-Estou a procura ainda, mas sinto que logo encontrarei. –Falei com descaso sentado em uma poltrona em frente a minha mesa.

-É melhor não demorar Edward. Seu tempo está acabando. Lembre-se que eu irei avaliá-la então tenha muito cuidado com sua escolha.

-Eu sei Alice, eu sei. Você será a primeira a saber quando eu achar alguém que se encaixe no seu perfil. –Eu disse tentando não ironizar minhas palavras. Alice poderia acabar descobrindo e eu não queria sua intervenção, não agora.

-Que seja. Estarei esperando. –Ela levantou-se num átimo. –Eu tenho que ir, muitas coisas a fazer e prometi almoçar com Jasper.

-Manda um abraço para o Jasper e diz pra ele que agradeço imensamente por ter casado com você, assim não tenho que aturá-la. –Disse com zombaria. Alice me deu língua antes de sair pela porta. Levantei-me e sentei em minha poltrona tentando relaxar, estava me sentindo cansado. Tânia entrou pouco depois com sua inseparável agenda nas mãos. Eu suspirei. Meu dia seria agitado.

...

-Acabou por hoje? –Perguntei enquanto vestia meu casaco. Eu estava atrasado, queria levar Bella para jantar, mas certamente ela me esperava em algum lugar.

-Sim. –Tânia veio em minha direção abraçando-me. –Deixe-me adivinhar... Vai fazer companhia pra morta de fome?

-Se você se refere à Bella... Sim, eu vou. Não está nada certo ainda. Preciso fortificar o vinculo que possuo com ela.

-Até parece que aquela ali recusaria um pedido de matrimonio seu se você o fizesse agora, Edward. Não precisa se empenhar para agradá-la.

-Eu não sei não. Ela é estranha e desconfia de mim, eu posso sentir. Terei que ser cauteloso. –Deu um meio sorriso e puxei Tânia para meus braços. –Adoro ver você com ciúmes, é bem excitante. Mas sabe, você não precisa se preocupar com a Bella. Como se eu fosse trocar você por ela! –Eu disse com a voz divertida puxando o rosto de Tânia para mim beijando-a.

Naquele momento, sem querer, eu comparei o beijo de Tânia com o beijo de Bella. Tânia era impulsiva, experiente, beijava com luxuria, mas Bella... Seu beijo era tímido, eu tinha de fazer tudo durante o beijo, mas apesar de tudo era bom e... Eu disse "bom"? Ok, minha taxa de glicose devia estar elevada fazendo com que eu tivesse pensamentos incoerentes.

Deixei Tânia em minha sala dizendo a ela para sair depois de mim. Fui até a divisória de Bella. Ela não estava lá. Estranhei. Pensei que ela esperaria na porta do meu escritório como toda a garota afobada, mas não foi isso o que eu encontrei. Fiquei surpreso ao constatar que nem mesmo na garagem ela estava. Peguei meu carro e andei vagarosamente. Eu a encontrei na parada de ônibus. Isso me enervou. Por que ela não me esperou? Para onde ela estava indo? Tudo bem que não deixei explicito que iria levá-la para casa, mas ainda sim ela não deveria ter saído sem falar comigo. Desfiz minha carranca quando estacionei ao lado dela. A olhei confuso.

-Bella por que não esperou por mim? –Perguntei amuado.

-Eu não sabia se você estava livre para me levar para casa. Você esteve tão ocupado hoje. Eu não quis incomodar. –Ela disse constrangida. Tão altruísta! Afaguei sua bochecha sem perceber.

-Não seja boba. Eu sempre terei tempo para você. Desculpe-me por não ter feito companhia na hora do almoço, estive ocupado. –E era verdade, estive muito ocupado planejando, por exemplo, como dobrá-la para ganhar minha herança.

-Está tudo bem Edward. Não precisa fazer esforço por mim. Eu me sentiria muito mal se você fizesse algo assim.

-Não importa quando esforço eu faça para estar ao seu lado, Bella, eu me sinto muito bem com isso por isso não se preocupe. –Eu me inclinei beijando sua testa e afastei-me dando partida no carro.

-Que tal jantarmos agora? Quero compensar elo tempo que não ficamos juntos. Conheço um restaurante ótimo com uma bela vista. –E eu queria ir por dois motivos: estava faminto e Bella era hilária quando estava em um local pouco a vontade.

-Você não gostaria de jantar lá em casa Edward? Não se preocupe, eu cozinho bem o suficiente para tornar minha comida comestível. –Bella sugeriu. Eu fiquei surpreso, mas decidi aceitar. Ida a sua casa? Estávamos ficando íntimos mesmo!

-Você cozinhará para mim? Que honra! Claro que aceito Bella, mas... Não será um incomodo? Você deve ter tido um dia igualmente cansativo. Eu não quero dar-lhe este trabalho.

-Imagina! Eu quero compensá-lo. –Ela disse alegre. Bem, se era para criar laços mais fortes com ela, eu iria comer a gororoba.

-Tudo bem então.

Paramos e comprei uma garrafa de vinho em um supermercado, era para tirar o gosto do grude que ela iria preparar.

...

-Nossa, isso está muito bom! Melhor do que muitos pratos preparados pelos chefes mais habilidosos! –Eu elogiei realmente surpreso. A comida era boa e o vinho ajudou a descer bem.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu pretendia fazer algo mais elaborado, mas...

-Imagina Bella está ótimo. –Disse repetindo o prato deixando de lado a boa etiqueta, ou pelo menos parte dela.

-Este é um bom lugar para morar. Bem arejado, limpo... Com um toque seu fica perfeito. –Comentei casualmente enquanto analisava o pequeno apartamento de Bella. Ainda sim não era o tipo de lugar que eu moraria.

-Obrigada.

-Mora aqui há muito tempo? –Perguntei curioso.

-Não. Logo que me formei em contabilidade e vim para cá eu adquiri esse apartamento então tem só uns dois anos. –Disse enquanto pegava a louça suja. Eu a ajudei.

-Deixa que eu faço isso Edward. Definitivamente não vou querer sua ajuda a lavar a louça. –Bella disse. Apenas deixei os pratos na pia e fui me sentar. Ainda bem que ela dispensou minha ajuda, eu não sabia nem colocar o sabão na esponja, literalmente.

-Tudo bem, hoje passa, mas da próxima eu ajudo. –Falei para parecer educado.

-Seus pais moram em outra cidade? –Perguntei querendo conhecê-la, descobrir seus pontos fracos e investir pesadamente.

-Eles morreram há algum tempo. –Disse. Eu estaquei. Ela não tinha os pais também?

-Sinto muito. –Disse, pouco a vontade. Eu estava me sentindo vulnerável e odiava isso.

-Tudo bem. Faz algum tempo, eu já superei. –Ela falou parecendo não se abalar.

-Mas ainda deve ser um tema difícil de conversar. Pelo menos comigo é assim. –E lá estava eu dizendo coisas minhas que não deveria. Eu devia conhecer Bella e não Bella me conhecer. Decidi encerrar o assunto.

-Eu soube, por funcionários da empresa, que você perdeu os pais. Eu sinto muito. Sei bem como é isso Edward. Pelo menos você tem Alice, sua irmã. Eu era filha única e meus pais não tinham parentes próximos então eu meio que fiquei são após a morte deles. –Bella continuou o assunto pegando-me de surpresa. Eu podia sentir a dor em sua voz. Bella ainda sentia a dor da perda como eu sentia. Minha garganta apertou. Eu me levantei e me encostei a ela, murmurei em eu ouvido:

-Mas você tem a mim agora.

Eu a abracei puxando-me para mais perto. Eu a beijei na testa, nas pálpebras, sem saber o que eu fazia, se era fingimento meu ato ou era algo real. Não parei para pensar, apenas agi. Meus lábios foram percorrendo seu rosto e Bella não protestou com nada. Seria fácil, muito fácil, conduzi-la até cama e possuí-la. E pensei: por que não? Eu não havia feito nada com Tânia e Bella estava até comestível.

-Eu sempre te amei, desde a primeira vez que o vi na empresa. –Ela disse e eu estaquei. O que ela havia dito? Que me amava? Eu estaquei.

-Eu preciso ir. –Disse sem mais delongas.

-Espera. O que foi que eu fiz? –Bella perguntou enquanto eu pegava seu casaco em cima de um dos sofás e o vestia. Eu precisava sair dali o quanto antes, eu não queria olhá-la e sentir o que eu sabia que sentiria.

-Não fez nada Bella, claro que não! –Eu disse preocupado. Eu a beijei e logo mais saí. Eu sei, eu estava queimando meu filme agindo assim, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Quanto mais eu me aproximava de Bella, mais vulnerável eu ficava, mais meu lado emocional aflorava e eu odiava isso.

"Eu amo você. Edward.".

A frase vinha potente enquanto eu seguia de carro pelas ruas. Eu iria destruir a garota, era isso que iria acontecer. Ela era muito pura, se eu continuasse não iria sobrar nada. Mas ainda sim...

Era um caminho sem volta.

Eu estacionei em frente a uma joalheria e fui diretamente ao balcão. Eu já era cliente VIP de lá, sempre comprava algo para Alice ou para Tânia.

-Bem vindo senhor Cullen! É um prazer vê-lo novamente! –O atendente de sempre me cumprimentou esfuziante.

-Olá, eu quero que me mostre os modelos de aliança que possui. –Falei com um meio sorriso nos lábios.


End file.
